The Phantom Storm
by JK rulez
Summary: Danny and the freshmen class take a field trip to New York City. But what happens when the North Atlantic Current begins to change? Crossover with Day after Tomorrow. Rated for scenes of peril, character death, and romance. Finished!
1. Breaking the Ice

Summary: Title stinks. Danny and the freshman class take a field trip to New York City. But what happens when the North Atlantic Current begins to change? Rated for scenes of peril, character death, and mild romance.

_Welcome to my brand new fanfic! For those of you who have seen the movie "The Day After Tomorrow", it's one of my favorites, and this fic will be very similar to it. It'll just be in a Danny Phantom way._

_Alright, let's get moving! I don't own Danny Phantom or The Day After Tomorrow._

The Phantom Storm

The world was very complex. It was also very fragile. Around the world, there were different types of climates. Some were warm year round, some were cold year round.

But for years, due to the burning of fossil fuels on Earth, the average temperature of the Earth had increased a little. Because of this, the polar ice caps were starting to melt a little.

Currently, three climatologists were down in Antarctica, inspecting one of the ice shelves.

Currently two of them were working with a drill to inspect the inside of the ice. One of them, Steve, had only worked the drill a few times. Mark, his partner, had more experience and was showing him how.

Mark asked Steve, "Do you see how it's done?"

Steve nodded, "Uh-huh. I got the hang of it."

Mark replied, "You better. Otherwise boss will chew my head off if the cores get messed up."

"Don't worry," Steve reassured him, "Everything will be fine."

Mark left Steve to work the drill and went inside their high-tech camp. Also inside there was their boss, Fredrick Fenton, Jack Fenton's brother.

Fredrick was about two years older than Jack, so there wasn't much of an age difference. Fredrick had always thought his brother to be a bit of an oddball, with his belief in ghosts. Fredrick was more of the realistic type. He was always fascinated in weather and climates, so he had become a climatologist before Jack's son Danny was even born. They kept in touch over the phone, but not too much because Fredrick was away on business a lot.

"We're at twenty-six feet," said Mark.

"You let Steve operate the drill?" asked Fredrick questionably.

"Yeah, he can handle it," said Mark.

Steve appeared to be handling the drill quite well. The drill was going into the ice very smoothly.

Just then, a few portions of the ice began to crack. Steve didn't notice this until the ground started rumbling around him.

Inside, Fredrick and Mark were beginning to feel the rumbling as well. Fearing something bad, they ran out the door and looked over to Steve.

Steve turned to them and shouted, "I didn't do anything!"

After about a second, the ice surrounding Steve suddenly sunk into the ground. Fredrick and Mark ran over to Steve. They knew the ice could break downward and plunge into the freezing ocean below.

"Give me your hand!" shouted Fredrick, "Let go of the drill!"

Steve quickly grabbed Fredrick's hand. At that moment the ice began to break and fall downward. Fredrick and Mark helped pull Steve up to safety.

Fredrick looked across the big gap. A few important pipes were still there. He took a few steps back…

"Forget about it, Fredrick!" shouted Mark, "It's too late!"

Fredrick ignored him and ran to the gap. He jumped as far as he could and landed on the other side. He picked up the pipes and turned around. Since he was carrying something now it would be more difficult, coupled with the arctic gear he was wearing.

"You're not gonna make it!" Mark shouted to him.

Fredrick took a deep breath, then ran to the gap and jumped with everything he had. He only just made it back. He handed the pipes to Mark.

Just as he did, the ice Fredrick was standing on suddenly broke, and he started to fall. He was able to get a grappling hook onto one portion of the icy cliff before falling.

Fredrick looked down. As Mark had said, they were twenty-six feet up. If he fell, death was likely.

"Fredrick!" shouted Mark, "Give me your hand!"

Fredrick grunted and reached his free hand up to Mark. Mark grabbed him and pulled him up. Steve helped out as Fredrick finally made up to safety.

"What were you thinking?" shouted Mark as Fredrick lied down to rest.

"What's happening?" asked Steve.

"The whole entire shelf is breaking off!" yelled Mark, "That's what's happening."

Indeed, that's exactly what was happening as the crack in the ice began to spread out for miles.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

"What we have found locked somewhere in these ice cores is evidence of a cataclysmic climate shift which occurred approximately ten thousand years ago."

Fredrick was now in a global warming conference in New Delhi, India. It was just a few days after his ordeal in Antarctica.

"The concentration of these greenhouse gases contained in the ice cores indicates that runaway warming pushed the planet into an Ice Age which lasted at least two hundred years."

One of the foreigners turned on his microphone and began to speak a foreign language. The American interpreter behind him said, "I'm confused. I thought you were talking about global warming, not an Ice Age."

Fredrick nodded, "Yes, it is a little confusing, but global warning can trigger a cooling trend. Allow me to explain."

He walked over to a computer model of the world, with arrows in the ocean models that represented the currents. He said, "The northern hemisphere owes its warm temperate to the North Atlantic current. Heat from the sun arrives at the equator, and the ocean carries it north. But global warming is melting the polar ice caps and disrupting this flow. Because of this disruption, eventually it will shut down. And when that occurs, there goes the warm climate."

One of the people at the table at the conference asked Fredrick, "Excuse me. When do you think this could happen, professor?"

Fredrick shrugged, "I really don't know. Maybe in a hundred years, maybe in a thousand. But one thing I do know is that if we do not act soon, it is our children, and our grandchildren who will be forced to pay the price."

Also among the people at the conference was the Vice President of the U.S., Bob Richardson. He turned on his microphone and said, "And who will pay the price of the Kyoto Accord? It will cost the world's economy hundreds of billions of dollars."

Fredrick sighed, "With all do respect, Mr. Vice President, the cost of doing nothing at all could be even higher. Our climate is fragile. According to the current rate we are burning fossil fuels, the ice caps could soon disappear."

Richardson said, "Professor…Fenton. Our economy is just as fragile as the environment. Maybe it's best for you to keep that in mind before making incredible claims."

Fredrick answered back, "Well, the last chunk of ice that broke off was around the size of the state of Rhode Island. I believe some may call that pretty incredible."

There were chuckles around the room, while Richardson looked annoyed at the comment. One who looked interested was an elderly man representing Scotland.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Outside a little while later, a huge crowd was chanting, "Stop global warming! Stop global warming!"

A news broadcaster was currently on the scene. He started speaking into a camera, "I am here at the global warming conference in New Delhi, where, if you can really believe it, it's snowing. The coldest weather in the city's record has thrown the city into chaos."

Indeed, it was snowing. This was very odd because New Delhi was at about the same latitude as the state of Florida.

Currently, the conference was over and Fredrick was trying to hail a taxi to take him to the airport. He shouted, "Taxi!" a few times, but because people were trying to get out of the snow, they were all full and passed by.

The interested man from Scotland walked up to Fredrick and said, "I really enjoyed your testimony, professor. I found it very spirited."

Fredrick smiled, "Well, thank you. That's what we're here for, right? To put on a good show."

He nodded, "Quite. I was wandering if I could talk to you about abrupt climate shift. The name's Peterson. Roy Peterson."

Fredrick looked surprised. "_Professor_ Peterson of the Hedland Center?"

"That's me," Peterson answered with a smile.

"I've read your work on ocean currents."

"What do you say to a spot of tea?"

"Oh, of course. Well, if we can hail a cab."

"Oh," said Peterson as he put his bag down and whistled very loudly. A taxi across the street stopped. Peterson picked his bag up again and ran to the taxi, "Over here." Fredrick followed, looking impressed.

_Pretty interesting, isn't it? Well, for now, not too much. Sorry Danny and the gang haven't been shown yet, they'll appear likely in the next chapter. Review, and it'll be up soon!_


	2. The Field Trip

_Hello, reviewers and readers of mine! Didn't get any reviews on Friday, but quite a few came on Saturday, so I'm pleased with the outcome._

_Okay, let's go to Chapter 2!_

Sometime after the conference in New Delhi, farther west in the northern Atlantic Ocean, the sea was getting pretty rough. As it started to storm there, a buoy was shaking around in the ocean.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Back across the ocean, but now in Europe, there was a calm atmosphere at the Hedland Climate Research Center in Scotland. This was where Roy Peterson worked at. Currently he had not returned from India, so his workers, Will and John, were holding down the fort.

Currently, Will was watching a Manchester United soccer match. He heard John snoring. He sighed as he got up and walked over to John. He picked up a book in John's lap, held it open and slammed it shut.

John awoke with a start. He mumbled, "Um, yeah. I just closed my eyes for a second, man. Baby kept us awake all night."

Will nodded as he sat back down. He pumped his fists as Manchester United scored a goal, putting them up four to one. John walked over to get a cup of coffee. As he did, he suddenly heard beeping.

He walked over to their computer. On top of the screen said "Water Temperature Change." After a little bit of clicking, he said, "Hey, Will. Check this out. Buoy 4311 is showing a temperature drop of thirteen degrees."

Will looked over to him, "Where is 4311?"

"Well, it's, uh…" He clicked to a map of the world and saw a light beeping not far off the United States Eastern Coast. He said, "George's Bank."

Will turned back around, "Oh, there are rough seas out there. Must have knocked it about."

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

And thus, we finally go to America a couple days earlier.

Danny Fenton was currently eating breakfast in his kitchen. They had recently acquired a small television to put in the kitchen, and the news was on.

The newswoman was reporting. "The fury of Hurricane Stephanie stunned weather experts yesterday as it slammed into the unprepared island chain with a cataclysmic force no one has ever seen. Meteorologists are already predicting this to be the strongest hurricane ever recorded. And this isn't the only place bad weather is occurring. Yesterday, Tokyo was hit hard by the largest hailstorm in the city's record. It started as a regular thunderstorm before hail the size of softballs began to fall, causing millions of dollars in damage."

Maddie got up and turned the TV off, "Weather's been a little strange lately, hasn't it?"

Jack nodded, "This is some of the stuff my brother mainly studies. I think he said he was recently at a global warming conference in New Delhi. It was actually snowing there."

Danny cut in, "Um, if I could interrupt, I'm a little late for school." He quickly shoved a last piece of bacon in his mouth and picked up his bag as he headed out the door.

Danny Fenton was a normal teenager like everyone else. He had regular friends, he got regular grades. But there was just one thing that made him different. He was half-ghost. A lab accident with his parents' Fenton Ghost Portal had fused him with ectoplasm and gave him ghost powers. The only people who knew where his best friends, Tucker Foley and Samantha Manson. His sister Jazz also knew but he didn't know that.

Recently Danny had been named Public Ghost Enemy Number One after being seen attacking Amity Park's mayor. In actuality, a Ghost Zone warden named Walker had overshadowed the mayor to make everyone turn against Danny. Unfortunately, it worked for the most part. But Danny still protected his town from evil ghosts whenever possible.

Danny exited his house and walked towards school, stopping to pick up Sam, then Tucker along the way.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

When the three friends had gotten to school, it looked to be another boring day. Then with their third period class, English with Mr. Lancer, there was a little twist.

Mr. Lancer addressed the class, "I have an announcement."

One student raised his hand, "Are you retiring?"

"No."

Everyone groaned.

Mr. Lancer cleared his throat, "Ahem. Because the end of the school year is upon us, next week we will be taking a freshman class field trip to New York City."

There was instant chattering as everyone began to talk excitedly.

"Quiet!" shouted Mr. Lancer, "We will leave for the trip on Wednesday. We should arrive back at school on Saturday night, so bring plenty of luggage. A few rules. You must be on your best behavior. And you must also hand back your permission slips along with fifty dollars or you will not be permitted to go." He began to hand them pieces of paper, obviously the permission slips.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

In lunch later, Danny, Sam, and Tucker were at their usual table talking about the trip to New York.

Tucker looked the most excited, "Man, how awesome is this! We're going to the Big Apple! It's like, the technology capital of the world!"

Danny high-fived him, "Yeah, it's gonna be great! I wonder why we would be taking a trip all the way there from here in Amity Park, Indiana."

"Yeah," said Sam, "We'll be going across, like, three states."

Tucker said, "Well, Lancer said we would be taking a plane. I guess that's why we had to pay the money."

Danny and Tucker both turned to Sam. They both knew she was rich.

Sam looked at them and sighed, "Fine. I'll spot you this time."

"Thanks," the two friends said.

"Hey, by the way," said Danny, "What's the weather supposed to be like?"

Tucker did a little search on his PDA for New York City one week from today. After a few minutes, he said, "Showers. Don't worry. There's more to do inside in the places they got there."

Sam said, "I've always been eager to see the St. Patrick's Church. It's supposed to be one of the best in the world."

Danny answered, "I'm more interested in the arcades they got there."

"Well, we've all got our interests," said Sam, "Let's just enjoy the trip as much as we can."

With that, they continued eating.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

The next week passed like a flash. On Wednesday, the freshman class first went to Casper High. They would first have homeroom, then be put on buses and driven to Amity Park Airport. As Danny was driven to school by Jazz, she said, "I remember when I was a freshman. We took a field trip to Washington D.C. Far more intelligent than New York City."

Danny answered irritably, "Do you want to mind your own business and keep your attention on the road?"

After homeroom when they got to school, as promised, the freshman were driven to the airport, with the exception of the unfortunate few who forgot or didn't want to hand back their permission slips.

The interior of the airplanes looked very nice. There was a lot of space to put their luggage. There were sturdy tables to eat on, and there were cup holders that also looked strong. There were three seats on each side of the aisle. Danny, Sam, and Tucker were in seats on the right side in the middle of the plane. Luckily, Dash and his fellow jocks were well farther up.

Sam noticed Danny looked a little nervous. "Danny," she said, "Are you okay?"

Danny nodded, "Yeah. I've just never ridden on a plane before."

"Don't worry," said Tucker, "It's okay. There's nothing the matter with it."

"How do you know?"

"I've ridden in planes quite a few times already. It's no big."

But Danny didn't seem to be paying attention. He was staring at something up ahead of them.

Sam waved her hand in front of his face, "Danny? Danny!" She looked ahead to what he was looking at. "Oh, of course."

Danny was once again looking at Paulina. Every guy wanted to go out with her, including Danny and Tucker, but Sam despised her guts. She had ever since the dance when Paulina only agreed to go with Danny because she thought she was stealing him from Sam.

Recently Paulina appeared to have discovered Danny was half-ghost, then became his girlfriend! Sam was furious about this, but it turns out Paulina was overshadowed by Johnny 13's girlfriend, Kitty, in her plot to make Johnny jealous. Danny made a deal with Johnny, to start beating him up, until Kitty couldn't take it anymore and went back to Johnny. It worked. Things returned to normal after that, with one exception. Paulina was now madly in love with Danny's ghost half! She still had no feelings for his human half, though.

Sam's thoughts were currently in a jumble. _What does Danny see in her? So she's pretty, but she's totally shallow! If someone really got to know her, they'd hate her as much as I do. I can't believe Danny doesn't see the real Paulina. Wait, why do I care? Maybe I…no, what am I thinking? We're just friends! But maybe…_

Sam's thoughts were interrupted as a voice rang through the intercom

"Good morning, passengers. This is your pilot speaking. Everyone please sit down and fasten your seat belts. We are about to get underway. You might feel a little shake, but it should pass quickly. Enjoy the ride, and thank you for riding American West Airlines. Thank you."

Everyone sat down and fastened their seat belts. They felt the plane carrying out onto the runway. They felt it first ride along it, then finally, they ascended. They soared higher into the sky, until they stopped rising.

They were on their way to New York City.

_More of a Danny Phantom side of the story there, wasn't it? Well, the two stories should start to come together in Chapter 3. Review, and it shall be up soon!_


	3. Bad Signs and Bumpy Rides

_Hi, people! The reviews came in a little slow, I'm gonna need a few more! Thanks to those who did! Oh, just one thing. I forgot that Danny rode in a plane with Maddie in "Maternal Instinct". My bad. So let's just make it that Danny's nervous because he thinks what happened there may happen again. That'll do._

_Okay, let's get to Chapter 3!_

Far out in space, a satellite with NASA was observing the Earth's weather patterns. Two workers were currently inside it. Mission control spoke to one of them through a microphone. "Parker, this is Houston here. We're currently getting a look at some bad weather over Canaveral. Doesn't look like you'll be coming back this weekend."

He chuckled and added, "Your wife's really gonna give me an earful."

Parker chuckled with him, "Roger that."

Parker's partner floated over to him and said, "Hey, come take a look at this storm system. It's enormous."

Parker went over to the window to get a look. Sure enough, there was a huge cloud cover that blanketed a portion of the North East. And currently, a group of people were about to be caught in it.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

The airplane containing the Casper High students had been flying for almost half an hour. Lunch was being served. Outside, the plane was flying into a patch of dark gray clouds, which rumbled.

Inside the plane, Danny was looking a little bit fidgety. He had brought some candy with him, and he appeared to be trying to calm himself by stuffing a bunch of it into his mouth.

Thunder boomed, but not too loudly outside. Sam turned to Danny, "You okay?"

Danny nodded, and then continued eating.

"Afraid of flying, Fenton?" said a different, unwelcoming voice.

Danny groaned as Dash Baxter walked into the room, Kwan following.

Danny growled, "I'm not afraid of flying, Dash."

"Oh, is that so?"

"Yeah, that's so."

"Oh my gosh!" Dash suddenly shouted, "We're gonna crash!"

Danny gasped in fright.

Dash suddenly started laughing. Kwan laughed as well, "Hey, he _is _afraid!"

"That's not funny!" shouted Danny.

"Yeah," said Sam, "Just leave him alone."

Dash chuckled again, "Oooh, Fenton, you've got your girlfriend defending you now?"

"She's not my girlfriend!" shouted Danny.

"I'm not his girlfriend!" shouted Sam.

Just then a loud thunder boom made Dash jump.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker all laughed. "Who's afraid now?" said Danny.

Dash growled, "We'll talk later, Fenton." Then he and Kwan walked away.

"There's no reason to worry, Danny," said Tucker, "Statistically, the chances of a plane going down due to turbulence is about one in a billion. Or maybe it's a million. Man, I can never remember…"

"Tucker, shut up," said Sam. She turned to Danny, "Don't pay attention to Dash. Everything's fine. They're still serving lunch."

The ride was starting to become a little bumpy. They watched as a stewardess went to the back of the plane and strap herself in to a seatbelt.

They heard a ding and heard the voice over the intercom again. "Folks, it looks like we're going to have a bit of a bumpy ride here for the next few minutes or so. We ask that you please fasten your seat belts and put your tray tables into their upright positions until we get through this. Thank you."

The rumbling picked up and everyone quickly did as they were instructed. Up front, a cart was serving water. Just then, a huge bump sent it sliding backward. Danny heard it and looked back. He quickly ducked his head out of the way just before it hit him. The cart slid to the back where the stewardess was. She quickly unbuckled herself and got up just before it hit her. It crashed into the wall and everything spilled out.

The rumbling and the bumping was growing worse. Danny found himself panting in major fear. Without thinking he suddenly grabbed Sam's hand. Sam looked at it but said nothing.

Everyone heard the engines whine as the storm outside appeared to be getting worse. Some of the luggage started falling out of the top of the room and onto the floor.

Tucker currently had his eyes closed and was mumbling, "Happy place, happy place, happy place…"

Danny was starting to sweat as the rumbling continued. He was just starting to wonder if they would stay in the air when the bumping started to slow down.

Indeed, things were calming down as everyone began to relax. Finally, the whole thing stopped. Tucker opened his eyes and took a deep breath. Sam turned to Danny, "Danny. Danny."

"Hmm?" asked Danny.

Sam chuckled and said, "You can stop holding my hand now."

Danny was still holding Sam's hand. The two of them blushed as Danny quickly let go. They both were able to laugh it off after that.

Most people thought of the storm as "no big deal". But others wondered if it was a sign of things to come…

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

At the Hedland Center, it was now starting to snow. This was no big deal, as Scotland got plenty of snow throughout the year.

John walked inside the building. His wife and son were going on a family vacation for two weeks. He heard the TV saying, "The cause of the extreme weather remains a mystery. Some meteorologists believe, however, that sunspots may be to blame."

As John hung up his coat, Peterson was looking closely at the computer. He had gotten back a couple days ago.

Peterson said, "This is very odd. This buoy is showing a thirteen degree drop in ocean temperature."

John sighed, "Oh, yeah. That buoy malfunctioned while you were in India. I'll put a call in to see if there are any ships near George's Bank to pick it up."

Peterson shook his head, "That's not the case. This buoy isn't in George's Bank. It's just southwest of the coast of Greenland."

"What?" asked John in confusion. The beeping on the map was buoy 4317. He zoomed out and saw that 4311, the buoy that beeped the other day, was beeping today as well.

He turned to Peterson, "Professor, what are the odds of two buoys malfunctioning at the same time?"

"Slim to none."

After a few seconds, another buoy started beeping. It was 4300, a buoy farther east of Greenland.

"Make that three," said Peterson with a frown.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Not long after this, the Casper High freshman had arrived safely at Manhattan Island in New York City. Currently the sky was partly cloudy, with temperatures in the fifties.

Everyone walked off the plane and into the airport. Everyone then started talking amongst themselves.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker were currently in conversation. Danny said, "Man, it's pretty cool to be here, isn't it?"

"I hear ya, man!" said Tucker and they high-fived.

Sam chuckled, "You guys didn't look this happy during the plane ride."

Tucker retorted irritably, "Well, no one was during that storm we went through, _Samantha._"

Sam growled, "What have I told you about calling me that?" Then she started to chase him around the airport interior. Danny laughed as they kept on chasing, with Tucker shouting, "Come on! I was just kidding!"

Lancer was counting everyone off at this moment. Finally he shouted, "Everybody, quiet! Miss Manson, Mr. Foley, please stop running."

Sam and Tucker stopped chasing each other and walked back to Danny. Sam shook her fist at Tucker, "I'll get you later."

"First things first," said Lancer, "A few buses will be waiting outside to take everyone to the hotel we will be staying at. You will be rooming with whichever people you organized yourselves to be in earlier this week. Let's go outside and wait."

The large group walked outside and waited for the buses to arrive.

As they waited, something caught their eyes that made everyone look up. Birds. There were hundreds, no, thousands of birds in the sky, and they all appeared to be flying south.

Sam asked Danny, "Shouldn't the birds have already flown south for the winter and come back already?"

"Yeah," said Danny, "They should have. I've never seen so many birds in the sky at once."

Tucker added, "I doubt anyone here ever has."

And the birds weren't the only animals in the city acting different than usual.

Farther away from where they were, in the zoo, the aquatic creatures were yelling up to the sky, and the animals that were contained in cages were also moaning, like they though something was happening.

One of the workers walked inside the building that housed mammals and asked another worker, "What's gotten into everyone?"

He shrugged, "I have no clue. They've been acting crazy all day."

_Rather interesting, isn't it? It may seem like nothing, but animals do have a better sense of nature than humans, so this may be a sign of things to come. As well as the buoys measuring major drops in ocean temperature. Could it just be a fluke, or is there something suspicious and possibly dangerous in Mother Nature's works? Find out in Chapter 4!_


	4. Disturbing News

_Hola, everybody! Thank you all for the reviews, there was a little more than my last update, so I'm happy about that._

_Okay, let's go to Chapter 4!_

Danny, Sam, and Tucker walked inside their hotel suite. It was a very nice room. There was one living room, two bathrooms, two televisions, even a microwave and a refrigerator. But there was only one bedroom with two beds in it. The couch which sat in the living room pulled out into a bed.

"Wow," said Tucker, "I could get used to living in a place like this."

"Me too," agreed Sam, "So who gets the beds and who gets the couch?"

"I want a bed," said Danny.

"Me too," said Tucker.

"But I want one!" shouted Sam.

Before they knew it, the three of them started arguing over who would get the beds. After a few minutes, Sam finally screamed, "Enough!"

There was silence. Sam took a deep breath and said calmly, "Let's just do rock-paper-scissors for it."

"How is that gonna make us decide?" asked Danny.

"The person who wins out of all of us gets the couch."

"Alright, who wants to go first?"

"I'll go first with Tucker." Then she turned to Tucker and held out her fist. Tucker did the same.

They shook their fists and said, "Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!" Sam showed a rock, Tucker showed paper.

"Paper covers rock," said Tucker, "Fine, you get one bed."

Sam smiled, and then ran into the bedroom and threw her stuff onto one bed, and then ran back out to watch.

Tucker walked over to Danny and held out his fist. Danny grinned and did the same.

The two friends shook their fists and said once again, "Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!" This time, Tucker showed a rock. Danny, however, showed scissors.

Tucker sighed, "Rock smashes scissors. Looks like I get the couch." Then he smiled at Danny and Sam, "Hey…"

Danny and Sam looked at each other and shouted at Tucker, "Oh, give us a break! It's not like we're sleeping in the same bed or anything!"

Tucker chuckled, "But you want to."

Danny growled, "How about instead of on the couch, you can sleep in the closet tonight?"

Tucker's smile faded, "Shutting up."

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

"Everyone, please listen!" shouted Lancer down in the lobby a little while later. "We will start by taking buses around parts of the city. I know it may be a little boring, so if, and only if, you behave yourselves, I will let you walk around the city tomorrow, as long as you are not alone."

Everyone started murmuring at hearing this.

For the rest of the day, the sky remained cloudy as buses took them around different parts of the city. It looked questionable whether the buses would be unneeded for Thursday, but everyone behaved mostly. Even Dash wasn't as much of a jerk as usual, probably because he wanted to go off with his fellow jocks and cause mischief in the Big Apple. Finally Lancer decided that night he would let them go around in groups.

Naturally, Danny, Sam, and Tucker made plans to go together.

But those plans didn't work out entirely. They all woke up to find it raining hard. Nevertheless, they walked down to the lobby to eat breakfast in the café, and then afterward, they walked into the lobby where Lancer would see them off.

"Mr. Lancer," said Sam, "We're gonna go now."

"Alright," said Lancer, "But don't forget to bring umbrellas. It's pouring out there. Take this pass." He handed them slips of paper with restaurant logos on them. "They will get you a free lunch at any restaurant that is on there. And be back here by no later than five o'clock. Got it, you three?"

They all nodded, and then walked outside, holding umbrellas that they had brought.

"Where should we go to first?" asked Danny.

Sam said, "Let's head to the St. Patrick's church."

Tucker groaned, "Sam, do we have to?"

"Hey, we agreed to do whatever the other person wants to do, remember?"

Tucker groaned, "Fine. Let's go to the stupid church."

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Danny, Sam, and Tucker walked back into their hotel room and crashed onto the couch. They had walked around the city for only about three hours, which was until one o'clock, and then they decided to just head back because the rain was making the walk too miserable.

"That was fun," said Sam gloomily.

"Why does it have to rain so hard when we're in New York City?" complained Danny.

"What are we gonna do here?" asked Tucker.

Danny's stomach grumbled, "Well, first off, let's go down to the café and have some lunch."

"I here ya, Danny," said Sam, "Tuck, you coming?"

Tucker shook his head, "Na, I'm not hungry. You two lovebirds enjoy lunch by yourselves."

Danny and Sam shouted, "We're not lovebirds!" and then got up and walked out.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Danny and Sam walked back into the café. They knew they had forgotten the free lunch pass Lancer had given them, but it really didn't matter. Lunches here were free anyway for them.

Danny ordered salad and a grilled cheese sandwich with orange juice to drink. Sam had salad and spaghetti and iced tea to drink. As they ate, they talked.

Danny said between bites, "Man, I'm so tired of everyone thinking we're a couple."

"I know," said Sam, "It gets very irritating after a while. Why can't everyone see that we're just friends?"

"Maybe it's because of how much we seem to match."

Sam looked at him oddly.

Danny found himself blushing and quickly said, "I mean, no, wait! That's not what I meant! I mean, they just _think_ that, but we don't and, um, I…"

Sam put her hands up and blushed as well. "Danny, it's okay. I know what you mean."

Danny sighed with relief, and then changed the subject, "How do you like it here, Sam?"

Sam shrugged, "I'd be having a better time if it wasn't raining."

It thundered outside.

Danny nodded, "Weather's been pretty bad lately, hasn't it?"

"I know," said Sam, "But that's okay. Storms aren't that big of a deal."

"It hasn't just been around here," said Danny, "Or Amity Park, for that matter. A very powerful hurricane ripped through the Caribbean last week and there was a huge hailstorm greatly damaged Tokyo one day after. And at that Global Warming conference in India, it was actually snowing."

Sam thought for a minute. "Hmmm…do you think this could be serious?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's nothing."

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

New York wasn't the only place that was thundering. Late that night in Washington D.C., Fredrick Fenton was asleep while it stormed outside. His near-disaster in Antarctica had been forgotten and had gotten back home after talking a bit with Roy Peterson.

Just then something woke him up. It was the phone. Fredrick turned over and answered, "Hello," in a tired way.

"This is Roy Peterson. Sorry for calling you so early, Fredrick." It was currently daytime in Scotland.

Fredrick shook his head, "No, that's alright, professor. What is it?"

Peterson got right to the point. "Well, we've found something rather extraordinary. Extraordinary and disturbing as well. Do you remember what you stated in New Delhi that melting the polar ice caps may possibly disrupt the North Atlantic current?"

Fredrick nodded, "Uh huh."

Peterson answered, "Well…" Then he said in a rather hushed and worried whisper, "I think it's happening now."

Fredrick didn't answer right away. Peterson couldn't be making sense. "What do you mean?" Fredrick asked after his hesitation.

Peterson explained, "One of our buoys registered a thirteen degree drop in ocean temperature the other day. I sent you an email about it."

"Hold on," said Fredrick as he got out of bed and walked over to his computer to check it out.

Peterson went on, "We first thought it was just a malfunction, but then we discovered four more across the North Atlantic showing the same thing."

Fredrick opened his email folder and saw the message Peterson had sent. Sure enough, it showed exactly what Peterson had said. Fredrick was quite shocked, "This can't be happening."

Peterson responded, "You predicted it would happen, Fredrick."

"Well, yeah, but I wasn't talking about our lifetime. This is too fast."

Peterson sighed, "There are no forecast models that can possibly plot this scenario, except yours."

Fredrick answered, "Professor, my model isn't a forecast model. It's a reconstruction of a prehistoric climate shift which began the first Ice Age."

"This could be just what's happening. But even if it's not, it's the closest thing we have. Nothing like this has ever happened before."

"At least not in the last ten thousand years," Fredrick said as it continued storming outside.

_Oh, dear. This could be serious. Well, currently no one in New York sees anything wrong, but that's all going to change soon. It appears what Fredrick thought would happen in about a hundred or a thousand years is happening right now. What will unfold out of this tragic disruption of the North Atlantic Current? Find out in Chapter 5!_


	5. LA

_Hi, people! How is everything? Hey, are most of you out of school already? If you are, I officially hate you. lol I don't get out until Friday. But that's when "Control Freaks" airs! Oh, and thanks for the reviews._

_Okay, let's move along to Chapter 5!_

Several hours after Peterson's discussion with Fredrick, farther out west, the people in Los Angeles, California were just waking up. But the weather they woke up to was far from welcoming.

A thunderstorm was occurring right now. But the rather odd thing about this was that there were very strong winds. People who were outside to get the morning paper or catch an early breakfast were amazed at how windy it was.

Over at the L.A. Weather Center, one of the workers who monitored the weather was currently asleep. His name was Brian. He was awoken by some kind of motor. He got up and walked to the hallway. He saw a janitor waxing the floor. He gave an apologetic wave and turned his machine off.

Brian then heard the phone ring inside his office. Wondering who could be calling this early, he sighed and walked inside to pick up the phone.

He answered, "L.A. Weather Center."

A frantic voice answered, "It's Tracey. I'm down at the beach."

Brian sighed, "I was just asleep, Trace. What is it?"

Tracey yelled in shock as Brian heard loud thuds around him. Tracey said, "There's hail the size of softballs coming down here." Indeed, as Tracey said, there were large chunks of hail coming down, similar to the hailstorm that occurred in Tokyo the other day.

Brian's face had a look of concern as a man on the Weather Channel was reporting, "Low pressure system moving along the California coastline is creating a cyclonic system across the L.A. basin."

Fearing the worst, Brian called his boss, Jason. Jason was still asleep in his bed. Jason answered after three rings, "Hello."

Brian got right to the point, "Hey, boss. Turn on the Weather Channel immediately. We might have to issue a tornado warning."

The mention of tornadoes in Los Angeles was rather crazy, since it was all mountains out there. Tornadoes never occurred there.

"What are you talking about?" said Jason as he got up and turned on the Weather Channel.

He saw symbols showing high winds in their area. The woman now reporting was saying, "There are reports of wind speeds in excess of seventy miles per hour. Conditions that are highly unusual for California."

"Hold on a second," said Jason looking concerned as well. He got up and walked outside to his balcony.

What he saw next made Jason think he was in a nightmare. Up in the sky where the thunderclouds were, Jason saw something. It looked like…rotating.

The rotating wind started moving downward, and then it connected to the ground. Unbelievably, it was a real live tornado in Los Angeles. But one tornado turned out to be the least of the citizens' worries.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Back in Washington, Fredrick was at the NOAA (National Oceanic Atmospheric Administration), the place where he mainly worked at, with Steve, a colleague, Patrick, and a woman Fredrick didn't know. Mark would be joining them later. They were currently walking towards the main room.

"We're building a forecast model, Pat," said Fredrick, and then turned to Steve, "We're gonna need, what?"

Steve answered, "Priority access to the mainframe for two days, three, possibly."

Patrick scoffed, "Oh, is that all? Anything else you need?"

"No," said Fredrick, "but we need what we do need right away."

Patrick sighed, "You know, Fredrick, I'd say that you've lost your mind, but you've been this way ever since you began working here."

Fredrick responded irritably, "Patrick, I'm serious. This is important."

The woman with them asked Fredrick, "If it's alright to ask, what is this forecast model you're building?"

Patrick introduced them, "Brittany Wilson, this is Fredrick Fenton. Brittany's a hurricane specialist with NASA. Fredrick's a paleoclimatologist, and I have no idea in the world what he's up to." He then saw that everyone in the main room was gathered around the television.

"Lewis!" Patrick shouted, "What's going on?"

Lewis answered, "They just issued a tornado warning in Los Angeles."

Hardly believing it, the four of them walked over to the TV. Currently FOX was on, and the reporter was saying, "Breaking news as we prepare to go live to Los Angeles."

They walked over to Lewis, who said, "Report's just come in."

The reporter was still saying, "…extreme weather occurring in the area." He pressed his finger to his headphones and finished, "Okay, we're going now to our FOX affiliate in Los Angeles."

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Out in Los Angeles, the situation had just grown worse. There was not one tornado striking downtown Los Angeles. There were four! They were all causing great damage.

The affiliate, a woman named Judy, was reporting, "We have live coverage in our FOX 11 chopper. Are you there, Ben?"

Ben replied in the chopper, "Yes, I'm here. These tornadoes are forming so fast..." His voice trailed off as his partner pilot pointed to something far to their left.

Ben gasped as he saw one of the tornadoes destroying the Hollywood sign. "Oh my god," said Ben, "Hey, are you getting this on camera? This tornado just came and erased the Hollywood sign. The Hollywood sign is gone. It's just shredded to pieces."

Meanwhile, Jason had arrived at a scene where one of the tornadoes was nearing a record company building. He watched in awe as it tore up the city along with the others.

Judy was currently asking Ben, "Ben, what can you see? Is anyone hurt down there?"

Ben replied, "I wouldn't be surprised. There is great damage down there. And there are people down there taking pictures!"

Sure enough, some people were capturing this once-in-a-lifetime experience on film. Jason saw a few of them and shouted, "What in the world do you guys think you're doing? Go for cover! You can't stay here! Get out of here!" They backed away slowly, still trying to get a few good shots.

In another part of Los Angeles, Tracey was now driving in his car, following the scene as FOX reported it. Two thin tornadoes were close together moving along the city. Tracey said, "What you're seeing now are two real tornadoes striking Los Angeles International Airport. Wait, it looks like they've joined and formed into one large tornado."

Indeed, the two tornadoes had formed together into a bigger tornado.

"Tracey!" shouted Tracey's partner in the passenger's seat. A car was flying right towards them!

"Oh my god!" shouted Tracey as he swerved out of the way just in time. He then swerved again as another car flew towards him, and then again for another.

Back at the L.A. Weather Center, Brian was calling Jason on his cell phone, "Jason, where are you?"

Jason looked around where he was and answered, "I'm on Yuka and Vine. I'm about to head in now."

Brian looked at the TV screen and said with worry in his voice, "You're on TV. You're right in the middle of it!"

Jason lowered his phone and stared at what was in front of him, "God. Oh my god!" Debris was flying everywhere, including dangerously close to him.

Brian shouted, "You gotta get out of there, man!"

Jason jumped back into his car, and tried to pull away in reverse. But he didn't get far before a bus flew out and landed right on top of his car!

Ben was reporting this right now, "That bus just got dropped on top of that red car right there. Oh, I hope there was no one in that car."

Brian watched in fright as his phone rang the busy signal, signaling that the line was dead.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

In New York City, everyone was currently having breakfast down in the café. They had woken up to find it thunderstorming once again. They had eaten for a little while before the TV in the café was turned on, and everyone's eyes were glued to the screen as they watched the chaos occurring in Los Angeles.

Currently Judy was reporting, "For our national audience just tuning in, we are going live to downtown Los Angeles right now. Tracey?"

Tracey appeared on screen out on a street. He said loudly over the noise, "If you look over there behind me, that's a tornado. That's right, folks. A real live twister in Los Angeles. It's one of the many tornadoes currently destroying our city. There's another one!" Tracey added as he pointed to a second tornado not far from the first, tearing apart a building, "That's the Los Angeles Skyline! It's unbelievable! It's huge! I've never seen anything like it!"

Over at the Weather Center, Brian had a look of horror as the building started shaking. One tornado was reaching the building!

Tracey continued, "It looks like some sort of huge, horrific, terrifying nightmare, only this is the real thing!" Just then, a large piece of debris flew out and hit Tracy, carrying him far away.

The tornado was now tearing apart the Weather Center. Brian ran back into the room he was first in and stood away from the window. As the building shook around him, all Brian could do was stand there and wait for it to pass…

Finally, after several tense minutes, it stopped.

Brian slowly walked to the window and looked out. The tornadoes were finally leaving Los Angeles. But many buildings that had been in their paths were in ruins. Several people were killed, and there was debris all over the place.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

In another part of Washington D.C., Bob Richardson was talking on the phone with the FAA as he looked at the TV, "Yes, I'm looking at it right now. Yes, it is."

President Gerald Knox walked in and asked, "What's going on, Richardson?"

"I'll call you back," said Richardson and he hung up. He turned to Knox, "Mr. President. Los Angeles has been devastated by a series of tornadoes. And to follow that up, the FAA wants your approval to suspend all air traffic."

"What do you think we should do?"

"Until we get a clue what's going on, we really don't have much choice, sir."

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Back in Washington, the Casper High freshmen as well as others were watching the aftermath of the chaos that had just occurred in Los Angeles. "What you're seeing," said Judy, "Is what's left of downtown Los Angeles."

Tucker turned to Danny after talking on his PDA, "Hey, dude. I just got off the phone with my dad." He walked over to the TV and said, "Hey, guys, I'm sorry about this, but we're gonna have to change the channel."

Everyone else groaned and complained as Tucker switched to the other FOX channel. It showed an airport with hundreds of people inside. The woman reporting was saying, "The FAA has grounded all air traffic in the United States. Unfortunately, the order came just too late. Recently, two planes were brought down by severe turbulence. One in Colorado, and the other near Missouri."

Danny said to Tucker, "So much for one in a billion."

Tucker responded, "Hey, it could've been a million, you know."

Sam sighed, "You're missing the point. How are we gonna get home now?"

_Don't worry, you'll find out soon enough. Anyway, sorry if this chapter resembled the movie a little too much, but I couldn't really think of anything else. Anyway, tornadoes have just ripped apart Los Angeles, and now the air traffic has been suspended. With flying out of the question, how will our heroes get back to Amity Park? Review, and Chapter 6 will arrive shortly._


	6. Six to Eight Weeks

_Greetings, folks! Sorry about the wait, I've been busy with final exams. Yes, we're still in school here. It's not easy residing in New Jersey all the time. Thanks for the reviews, by the way!  
_

_Okay, let's get to Chapter 6!_

Back at NOAA a little while later, Patrick was walking up to a microphone. He had called everyone into the main room to discuss the extreme weather that had occurred.

"Alright, guys listen up please," said Patrick as everyone quieted down. "Guys, we have a lot of work to do, and there isn't a whole lot of time to do it. So let's get started right away with Smith."

Smith stood up and held out a few pieces of paper, "All our weather grid models are worthless."

Lewis sighed, "Doesn't look like grid models will be a lot of help here. The Canadians are reporting incredible circulation traveling south from the Arctic. In northern Siberia, there is a low pressure system unlike any we've seen before, and Australia just received the strongest typhoon ever recorded."

"What are you saying?" someone asked, "That these things are interconnected?"

Smith answered, "It's important that we should at least consider it."

Another person said, "There's only one force strong enough to effect global weather, and that's the sun."

Patrick asked Brittany, "What does NASA have to say about it?"

Brittany answered, "We just checked. Solar output is the same as always."

From above, Fredrick asked, "What about the North Atlantic Current?"

"What about it?" Smith asked.

Fredrick explained, "Last night, I got a phone call from Professor Peterson at the Hedland Climate Center in Scotland. He thinks the current has changed."

There was murmuring. How could the current be changing?

"Come on, Fredrick," said Lewis, "How is that possible?"

Fredrick elaborated, "The current depends upon a delicate balance of salt and fresh water."

"We're all aware of that," interrupted Patrick.

"Yes," Fredrick continued, "Except no one has taken into account how much fresh water has been dumped into the ocean because of the polar ice caps melting as they are. I think we may have reached a critical desalinization point."

_(For those who don't know, "desalinization" means the process of removing salt from.)_

There was more murmuring amongst the people there. Brittany seemed interested in Fredrick's words, "It would certainly explain why all this extreme weather has been occurring."

Fredrick went on, "Hedland had some pretty convincing data. They've asked me to try to feed it into my paleoclimate model to track the next set of events."

Looking confused, Patrick asked, "Wait a minute, Fredrick. Are you trying to say that these disasters are going to continue?"

Fredrick had a deep look of concern as he answered, "Not just continue. Get worse." He paused, and then finished, "I have a feeling we could be on the verge of a major climate shift."

There was more murmuring than ever, as everyone discussed what Fredrick had said.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Moments later, Fredrick walked hurriedly up to Patrick, who was heading to his office. "Pat," Fredrick said, "What are you going to tell the administration?"

Patrick retorted, "What am I supposed to tell them, Fredrick?"

"The government has to start making long term preparations now. This could be serious."

"Key word, Fredrick. This _could_ be serious. All you have is a theory."

"Well, then, just give me the mainframe and let me prove it!"

Annoyed, Patrick turned around and said, "No."

Fredrick stared at him as Steve and Mark appeared behind him.

Patrick sighed and said, "I'm giving you forty-eight hours." Then he walked away.

Fredrick turned around and sighed with relief.

"Professor Fenton," a voice said to Fredrick. It was Brittany. "I think your theory may be correct."

"Walk with me," said Fredrick, and then they started to walk back the way Fredrick came. Brittany said, "Just a couple weeks ago, I monitored the strongest hurricane on record. The hail, the tornadoes, it all fits. Can the model you're working on factor in storm scenarios?"

Steve answered that, "No, we haven't had the time yet."

"Maybe I can help."

Fredrick nodded, "You're in."

"Thanks."

Steve said to her with a smile, "Hi, I'm Steve."

"Hi."

Mark stared at Steve, and then slapped him in the back of the head.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Back in Manhattan a couple hours later, the rain still wasn't letting up on the city. Flooding was slowly starting to occur in a few parts of the city. As a result, everyone was staying inside for the day. Rather than being concerned on how to get home, most of the students were a little upset that they couldn't enjoy the sights.

Down in the lobby, Dash was groaning, "Man, what a rip-off. I was gonna do a little graphite to let everyone know I was here. Stupid storm."

Paulina whined, "I know. It was gonna be so great seeing everything around here. And now it's all ruined."

Upstairs in Danny, Sam, and Tucker's room, the three of them were talking about what was happening.

"Gee," said Danny, "I wish we could've enjoyed the sights a little more."

"It figures," said Tucker, "When we go with Lancer it's partly cloudy, and then when he lets us go by ourselves, it pours without stopping."

Sam said, "Forget it. How are we getting back to Amity Park now?"

Tucker answered, "I heard Lancer say earlier that we're taking a train back."

Danny smiled, "Well, I'll take that over flying. In an airplane, at least. Flying in ghost form, I'm cool with that." Then he walked over to the window and stared out it.

"What's wrong?" asked Sam.

Danny sighed, "I just can't sit here all day! I got to do something! I'm going for a fly." Then two rings formed at his waist and split. His white and red shirt and jeans disappeared, and became a black and white jumpsuit. His blue eyes became a glowing green, and his raven-black hair became snow-white. He was now his alter-ego, Danny Phantom.

"Anybody want to come?" asked Danny.

"No, that's okay," said Tucker, "I'm feeling tired anyway. I think I'll go take a nap."

Sam shrugged, "Nah. I'll just watch TV for a while."

Danny nodded, and then turned intangible and invisible and phased out through the wall.

Flying in the pounding rain wasn't something that Danny preferred, but at least he had something to do. As Danny looked around, he began to think about what had been going on with the weather lately.

_Man, first the hurricane in the Caribbean, then the snow in India, then the hailstorm in Japan, then the tornadoes in L.A. Something weird could be going on. Gee, I'm starting to think like my uncle Fredrick. He studies weather and that kind of stuff._

_I wonder if this could have to do with global warming. Fredrick was at some global warming conference in India, but I don't know what happened. It can't be anything big though. Maybe it's just a fluke._

But Danny still had a feeling that something may not be right.

Just then, Danny's cellphone rang, interrupting his thoughts. Danny flew down to the ground and into an alley. He answered, "Hello?"

Jack answered, "Hi, son. How is everything?"

"Oh, hi dad. Everything's okay, I guess. Except it's been raining since yesterday and the planes have been grounded."

Jack answered, "I know, son. I heard about it on the news. Listen, your mother and I are a little concerned."

"What's there to be concerned about?"

"It's just that the weather has been acting suspicious lately. Did you watch the news? There were tornadoes in Los Angeles, son!"

Danny answered, "I know, dad. I saw it on TV. Anyway, what does that have to do with anything?"

"It's just we think the quicker you get home, the better. How are you getting home?"

"Lancer said we'll be taking a train back."

"That'll work fine. Listen, are you sure you'll be okay?"

"I'm sure. Dad, please just don't worry about me. I can figure this out on my own."

"Okay, son. I trust you. See you tomorrow, Danny."

"See ya," said Danny, and then he hung up. He put the phone away and flew off again, still thinking.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Back in Washington a few hours later, Fredrick, Steve, Mark, and Brittany were working on the forecast model. So far, they hadn't put everything all together yet.

Fredrick was growing tired. He normally never liked to rest on a job.

Mark walked over to Fredrick with a cup of coffee, "Fredrick, you've been working for about eight hours straight. You're the only one who hasn't taken a break. Maybe you should get some sleep."

Fredrick sighed and answered, "Maybe I'll try to shut my eyes for a little while. Call me when you get the results." Then he got up and walked into his office, which had a small couch."

Brittany asked Steve and Mark, "Is he always this obsessive?"

They both answered, "Yes."

"Does he ever lighten up?"

"No."

"How long have you guys been working for him?"

Steve answered that, "Well, Mark's been in his employment since the dawn of time. I've only gone through three years of slavery."

A little while later, the three of them walked down into Fredrick's office, where he was still asleep. "Fredrick," said Steve, "We have the results."

Fredrick sat up and Steve handed him a few papers. He rubbed his eyes and looked. When he looked up, his eyes showed a look of utter disbelief.

"Six to eight months? That can't be possible."

Steve shook his head, while Brittany said, "I'm afraid that time scale isn't in months. It's in weeks."

Fredrick's look turned from disbelief to fear as he looked at the model again.

_Oh, boy. This looks really serious now. Rather than in a hundred or a thousand years like Fredrick said in New Delhi, the climate could be shifting over the next six to eight weeks. But at least Danny and the gang have a way home. What will come out of it? Find out in Chapter 7!_


	7. Rain, Snow, and Ice

_Howdy, people! How is everything? School just got done today, so I'm pretty excited. My exam results were pretty awesome too! Three A's and a B. Don't hate. I'm also excited for "Control Freaks", which airs tonight! Can't wait for it! Reviews came a little short for Chapter 6, which is why there was a little wait. But thanks for those who did review!_

_Alright, let's get to Chapter 7!_

A little while later, Fredrick was meeting Patrick in another room of the NOAA. As he waited, he heard the security officers watching a small TV. FOX was on again, and it showed a bunch of people in a supermarket.

The woman on was saying, "So far the terrible weather hasn't hit the D.C., but residents in the area aren't playing it too safe. People are stocking up for what is already being thought of as the worst storm season on record."

Currently, the weather in Washington D.C. hadn't been extraordinarily bad. Just a thunderstorm, it wasn't as bad as the one in Manhattan.

Patrick walked up to Fredrick and said, "You better be sure about this, Fredrick. My butt's on the line here."

Fredrick answered, "You saw the model."

Patrick nodded and sighed, "And I sure hope it's wrong."

Someone started walking towards them. Patrick bowed in respect, "Mr. Vice President."

Vice President Bob Richardson answered, "Patrick. How are you?"

"Good. You know Professor Fenton."

Richardson looked at Fredrick and answered, "Yes, we've met." It was easy to say he was still pretty annoyed at Fredrick aggravating him in New Delhi. The three of them started walking down the hall.

Patrick said, "Professor Fenton has some new information you should probably take a look at."

Fredrick handed Richardson the model and explained, "We just got these results from our simulation model. They explain the cause of this severe weather. You know, Los Angeles, Tokyo…"

Richardson interrupted, "I know where it's taking place." He handed the papers back and said, "I'll have a look at this later. I have a meeting scheduled right now."

Fredrick shook his head, "This is very urgent, sir. Our climate is changing violently and it's gonna happen over the next six to eight weeks."

Richardson looked confused at hearing this, "Didn't you say this wouldn't happen for a hundred years or so?"

"I did, but I was wrong."

"Well, let's suppose you're wrong this time."

"Sir, I wish that I were, but like you said, you're perfectly aware of what's happening all around the world."

Richardson was now looking pretty annoyed as he stopped walking and said, "Look, we're making all the necessary preparations for this storm. What more do you want us to do?"

Staring at Richardson rather coldly, Fredrick replied, "Not nearly enough preparations, sir. You have to start thinking about large scale evacuations right now. It is imperative in the northern states."

"Evacuations?"

"Yes."

Richardson returned Fredrick's icy glare and said, "You've lost your mind, Fenton. I have to go." He walked away.

Fredrick quickly walked after him and shouted, "Mr. Vice President!" Richardson stopped and turned around.

Fredrick continued, "If we don't act right now, it's going to be too late!"

Richardson glared at him and continued walking.

Patrick said to Fredrick, "Come on, Fredrick. Let's go."

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

While Fredrick complicated his thoughts, Danny had arrived back at the hotel. He saw that Tucker was still asleep and Sam was flipping through channels on the TV.

Danny flew through the wall and changed back into Danny Fenton. He said to Sam, "Hey Sam."

"Hey Danny. How was the flight?"

"I've had better ones. Tucker still asleep?"

Sam nodded, "The guy sleeps like he's dead."

Danny chuckled, "Dad called me on my cell while I was out."

"What did he say?"

"He just told me it'll be good once I get home because they're worried about all this stupid weather."

Sam sighed, "Parents. What are you gonna do?"

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Danny went over to answer it. A man who worked for the hotel was holding a bunch of magazines.

"Can I help you?" asked Danny.

The man answered, "Would any of you like to purchase a magazine? It's only $1.95 each."

Danny sighed, "Sure. Whatever." Then he handed him two dollar bills and took the magazine. He walked away.

Danny closed the door and walked back over to the couch.

Sam asked, "Why did you buy that?"

"I don't know. I just wanted something to keep me busy for a little while." He started flipping through the pages for the next few minutes, while Sam kept flipping through the TV channels.

Then one page caught Danny's attention. He turned to Sam, "Hey, Sam. Check this out." The page showed a picture of the body of a wooly mammoth. "Wow," said Sam eagerly, "A mammoth."

"Yeah," said Danny, "It's on display at the Natural History Museum. It's for attraction. Take a look at what the article says about it. 'The body of this mammoth was found perfectly preserved in a Siberian tundra with food still in its mouth and stomach, indicating that it froze instantly while grazing.'"

Sam looked a little grossed out at hearing this.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Over in Scotland, many miles from the Hedland Center, three helicopters were flying in a pounding blizzard. They were to escort the royal family to safety from the storm. They had flown in blizzards before, so this was nothing really new.

As they kept flying, they saw something up ahead. It looked like an enormous space up in the clouds. It looked just like the eye of a hurricane. The sky looked blue and there was hardly any wind.

Inside one helicopter, one pilot looked at the controls with a confused look, "This gauge here can't be right."

Another one said, "Wind speed has dropped to zero. We have multiple walls of cirrus cloud formations."

It was looking very odd. Just then the pilots began to notice that ice was suddenly appearing in the helicopter's interior. They were suddenly starting to slow down rather quickly.

Another pilot said, "What in the world is going on?"

There was a sound of engines dying as another pilot answered, "The bloody fuel lines are starting to freeze!"

Indeed, they were. This seemed impossible, as it needed to be super cold for fuel lines to freeze. But that's exactly what was happening as the helicopters slowed down, and then started to fall. Ice was starting to engulf the helicopters from the outside. Moments later, one of the helicopters crashed to the ground.

In the second one, there was panic as one pilot shouted, "Port engine pressure's dropping! Motor RPM's dropping!"

Another shouted, "We've got a flame-out on the starboard side as well!" Everything was shutting down as everything inside and outside of the two remaining helicopters began to freeze.

One of the pilots in the helicopter who was falling the fastest shouted, "Prepare for crash landing!" A few seconds later, that one crashed to the ground.

A pilot in the only remaining helicopter shouted, "Select emergency fuel!" No good. It was freezing as well. "Come on, what's the matter with you? COME ON!"

The third helicopter crashed as well. It skidded along the snow several feet before coming to a stop.

Ice was all around the helicopter. The pilot inside opened the door and peered outside. His breathing became heavy as suddenly ice started appearing around him. He felt the temperature becoming lower and lower as his breathing became heavier…

Then the heavy breathing stopped, replaced by no breathing at all.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

"What I'm about to tell you now is supposed to be confidential," Roy Peterson spoke into his phone later on to Fredrick. "A couple hours ago three helicopters went down over Scotland. They crashed because the fuel in their lines froze."

Fredrick had Peterson on speaker in his office as he asked, "At what temperature does…?"

Peterson answered, "Negative one hundred and fifty degrees Farhenheit. We had to look it up, Fredrick. The temperature dropped unbelieveably fast. Down on the ground, people froze to death before they could even leave their cars."

Looking worried, Fredrick turned to Brittany and asked, "Could you get me a satellite picture of Scotland two hours ago?"

Brittany nodded and went over to the computer.

Peterson went on, "We've got mountains of data. But what we don't have is the amount of computer power to analyze it. Can you help us, Fredrick?"

Fredrick answered, "Send us what you've got and we'll do what we can."

"Thanks Fredrick. Bye for now." Then he hung up.

Brittany turned back to Fredrick, "This is Scotland when the temperature dropped."

Fredrick and Mark walked over to the computer. On screen was a huge storm cell like what was seen on the Weather Channel. The three of them looked amazed.

Mark said, "God, this thing looks just like a hurricane."

Brittany replied, "Except hurricanes don't form over land."

_Oh, boy. Now the plot is really starting to build up. Danny and the gang will be trying to get home in the next chapter, but will they get there? If you saw the movie, you'll already know. Chapter 8 will be here soon!_


	8. More and More Water

_Hi, folks! Everything alright? It is for me. But the reviews came pretty slow this time around, which explains why there was a bit of a wait. Hey, what did you all think of "Control Freaks" on Friday night? I thought it was really good; I gave it 9/10. Let's hope "Memory Blank" next Friday is even better!_

_Now let's move to Chapter 8!_

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Tucker's PDA beeped loudly. He had set it to go off as an alarm since they were to wake up by 9:00.

Sam and Danny shot up. "Tucker!" Sam shouted, "Turn that stupid thing off!"

Tucker woke up and shouted, "Alright! Alright! Geez!" Then he pushed the "off" button on the PDA and the annoying beeping stopped.

Danny yawned, "Morning, guys."

Sam stretched her arms and answered, "Morning, Danny." She turned to Tucker, "Hey Tuck, did it stop raining yet?"

Tucker walked over to the window and moved the curtains out of the way. He took a look out. He saw rain pounding and lightning flashing. He sighed and turned back to Sam, "Nope. It's still raining as hard as ever."

Danny sighed, "Man. What a trip."

Sam glowered, "Yeah." Her face brightened just a little, "Well, at least we're heading home today."

Tucker turned on the TV and switched to FOX (man, that channel's been on a lot lately).

A woman was reporting at the train station where they were supposed to head home. They saw flooding throughout the station and people were running around trying to get out.

The woman was saying, "It's pure chaos here at the Grand Central Station. Over half the platforms are flooded and service has been suspended on all trains until further notice. With planes still grounded and trains now out of service, that's bad news for the countless amount of citizens who have been stranded since early this morning."

The three of them all groaned. Danny asked, "Now what are we gonna do?"

Tucker shrugged, "I don't know, man. We're supposed to check out by 11:00 this morning. What are we gonna do?"

Sam interrupted, "Hey guys. Check this out."

The scene on FOX had switched to a bunch of scenes that showed severe flooding, but it wasn't New York. It showed piers collapsing and houses being carried across water.

A man was reporting now. "In Nova Scotia earlier today, the ocean rose by twenty-five feet in a matter of seconds. What we have had the premonition of for the last few days has arisen. The cold front moving down from the Arctic has created an enormous storm system in Canada." A huge storm cell appeared on a weather map behind the man.

"Incredible as it sounds, this front is looking more and more like a tropical hurricane." It was eerily similar to the one that had frozen the helicopters in Scotland.

Sam said, "It can't be a hurricane because they don't form over land."

Danny nodded, "Man, that thing is huge."

As the scenes showed a boat being rocked dangerously by waves while at a dock, as well as huge waves smashed up against another pier, the man went on, "If this system moves south, we could see a wind driven storm surge that could pose a heavy threat to the entire eastern seaboard."

They heard a knock on the door. Danny got up and walked over to the door. He opened it. Lancer stood outside the door.

Danny asked politely, "What is it, Mr. Lancer?"

"You three gather your things and come down to the lobby."

"Why?" asked Sam, "Trains have been suspended."

"Everything will be explained down there, Miss Manson. Now hurry." Then he left. Danny closed the door and turned to his two friends, "Well, you heard the man."

Five minutes later, the three of them had everything packed in their suitcases. They wore heavy raincoats. They walked over to the elevator that took them down to the lobby. The door opened…

Just then, the lights above them began to flicker. The severe weather was causing power to weaken.

Sam, who was the most logical of them, said, "I think we should take the stairs."

Tucker asked, "Are you crazy? We're on the tenth floor." Just then the lights went out.

Sam raised an eyebrow. Tucker said, "So like I said, let's take the stairs." The three of them walked to the stairs and began the long walk down to the lobby.

After they got down, they waited while the rest of the freshmen arrived. Everyone arrived after a few minutes.

Lancer called to them, "Everyone, please quiet down! Thank you. Now, we have a bit of a problem. For those of you who don't know, the trains have been suspended."

Everyone else groaned and started complaining.

Lancer went on, "But we managed to arrange a few buses last night just in case, and they will be driving us back to Amity Park. They will be arriving shortly."

Everyone sighed with relief. They still had a way home.

Just then, Lancer's cellphone rang. He answered it, "Hello? Oh, hi Bob. We're waiting right now. When will…You are? But…Well, okay." His facial expression dropped as he hung up, "Bye."

He turned around to everyone, "Well, that was one of the bus drivers. They're all stuck in traffic on Fifth Avenue. We're going to have to go meet them there."

One of the students asked, "Walk? In this downpour?"

"We have to be out of here quickly if we want to get home. If you want to stay, fine, but good luck paying for another room."

Several people sighed, and then everyone started out the door. They stopped after a few were outside. The sewers were overflowing and flooding was starting to occur on the street. Cars were lined up and moving at crawl speed.

Sam turned to Lancer, "Mr. Lancer, maybe we should just stay here."

The doorman said to Lancer, "I think the young lady may be right, sir."

Lancer sighed, "We have to get back home. Let's go, everyone!"

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

In another part of the city, the zoo, the men who worked there ran inside. Flooding was impacting there too, and the animals were moaning in fright.

One of the workers walked over to the wolves' cage and stared inside in awe. He turned to his co-worker, "Hey, Benny. Come here." He opened the cage.

Benny walked towards him, "What are you doing, man? That's the wolves' cage."

He shook his head, "It could be anyone's cage now. Look." The door in the back of the cage where the wolves were first shipped to was open. There was nothing inside the cage.

"The wolves," he said, "They're gone."

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Back in Amity Park, Jack, Maddie, and Jazz were having a late breakfast. They were watching TV. Jack was flipping through the channels as he ate.

Maddie sighed, "Jack, could you just keep it on one channel?"

After a few seconds, Jack stopped on their FOX channel. It showed a man in an umbrella in Manhattan, while it continued raining there relentlessly. He said, "Just here to give you an idea of the situation which seems to becoming worse with each passing minute. Currently we have flooding in most parts of the island. There are traffic snarl-ups because the electricity is now out to almost every part of Manhattan. All traffic signals are out and car accidents have reached at least two hundred. And lower Manhattan, we've been told, is virtually inaccessible."

The three of them exchanged grave looks. Jazz said, "Mom, do you think Danny's going to be okay?"

Jack smiled, "Now don't you worry, Jasmine. He's a Fenton. He'll get through this."

Maddie said, "Are you sure? I don't know if the school will find a way to get back here. I'm worried."

"Don't worry. He'll find away." But in the back of his mind, Jack thought, _I hope he'll find a way._

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Currently things were not looking good as the freshmen were practically wading through the water, which had now risen dramatically up to their knees. Many of them had brought umbrellas, but it still didn't help a lot against the pounding rain.

Lancer was currently on his phone again. He shouted over the noise, "We're on Eighth Avenue! We should be there shortly. I said we should…hello?"

He flipped his phone and shouted, "I can't reach the drivers! The phone's out of service!"

Paulina whined, "My clothes are getting all wet!"

Sam shouted, "We have more important problems on our hands, Paulina!"

"Well, nobody asked you, Manson!"

Tucker shouted to Lancer, "Let's forget this! We won't be able to be driven anywhere! We should probably just go back to the hotel!"

A few seemed to agree, while Danny shouted, "Tucker, are you kidding? We have to get up to higher ground!"

They continued hurrying through the water. Lancer shouted, "The public library's up ahead! We can take shelter there!" Sure enough, the huge public library was at the end of this road. It was fairly far away, but not an insurmountable feat to get there.

After a couple minutes, they were able to reach the library. As they walked through, an officer was talking to a woman with her child in a taxi. But she could only speak French.

"Ma'am!" shouted the officer, "Please calm down! I can't understand what you're saying! Just stay calm. I will get you out of there." The door had been jammed because of the traffic and rain.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker were near the back of the crowd. They were all getting soaked as Sam tried to get between two cars behind her two friends. But she lost her footing and felt her leg scrape against one car.

Sam cringed at the pain and she turned around. She saw the French woman in the taxi. Seeing that she was having trouble, Sam walked back to the cab to help out.

The situation in Manhattan was pretty bad. But as bad as it was, it was about to get about fifty times worse.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Out in the ocean, near the Statue of Liberty, the ocean hadn't reached the land surrounding it. But in a matter of seconds, it suddenly rose above the land. But it didn't stop. It continued rising and rising, until the water finally stopped at the chest of the statue! And the water was heading straight for Manhattan!

People were cramming through the door trying to get inside the library. A bunch of the Casper High freshmen had been able to make it inside. Danny and Tucker were about to head in as well.

Danny whispered to Tucker, "I'd like to phase through all these people, but that would mean revealing my secret!"

Danny turned around to Sam, but she wasn't there. "Hey!" shouted Danny, "Where's Sam?"

Tucker turned around and answered, "She was behind us a minute ago. Where is she?"

"If I knew where she was, do you think I would be wondering where she was?"

"There she is!" Tucker shouted and pointed to Sam near the taxi.

Danny saw her and said, "What is she doing?"

The officer said to Sam with a nightstick, "Tell them to cover their eyes."

Sam had been taking French in school so she did as she was told. The woman nodded and covered her and her child's eyes. The officer smashed the nightstick into the window, shattering it.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

The enormous wave was now approaching the land. It raised high over land and water starting flooding from the ocean into the city. The streets of the city were disappearing under the water and the people on the streets were getting washed away.

Tucker had dropped his PDA into the water, so it was now becoming weak on power. He managed to hear a faint radio transmission. "There is a wall of water coming towards New York City. Everybody…" Then it went dead.

"Danny!" shouted Tucker, "We better get inside! There could be big trouble coming!"

"Not without Sam!" replied Danny.

Currently the French woman and her child were out of the cab and heading up to the library with Sam and the officer. They were approaching the steps when the woman turned around and started yelling in French.

"What's she saying?" asked the officer.

Sam answered, "She left her bag in the cab. Their passports are still in there."

"Forget about it!"

"You go on. I'll get it for her." Then she started back to the cab before anyone could stop her.

As she walked back to the cab, Danny saw something far down the road where they had come from. He saw the water rushing down the road towards the library.

"Oh my god," muttered Danny as Sam reached inside the cab. She reached for the purse containing the passports.

"Sam!" shouted Danny, and he ran back down the steps to her. He forgot the fact that he was soaked. He forgot the fact that he was putting himself in danger as well. The only thing he thought about was Sam, and the fact that she could be washed away by the water if he didn't get to her quick enough.

Tucker shouted, "Danny! Come back! Don't be a hero!"

Danny ignored him as Sam pulled the bag out of the cab. Danny reached her, pointed behind her, and shouted, "Sam! Come on!"

Sam turned to where he was pointing at and saw the water. She gasped as Danny yelled, "Let's go!"

Sam snapped out of it and grabbed Danny's hand as they hurried to the library.

Sam shouted, "Danny, we can't make it fast enough wading through the water!"

Danny nodded. Then he had an idea. Forgetting that everyone else could se, he turned them both intangible, and it seemed like the water wasn't there. They both hurried up to the library. The water was coming closer as everyone hurried inside as fast as they could.

Danny was forced to turn them tangible since they would go through the stairs if he didn't. Trusting his gut, Danny did as he thought and he and Sam hurried up the stairs. Everyone was trying desperately to get inside. Danny and Sam hurried inside just ahead of the running water. Tucker had already run inside to save himself.

Danny closed the revolving door, but it wasn't strong enough. The pressure blasted the door and windows open and everyone hurried up to the higher floors.

Everyone on the street was wiped away as the water finally stopped coming, while it still rained.

_Wow! What a long and thrilling chapter that was! Well, getting home is completely out of the question for our heroes now, but at least they're safe in the library. What will happen? Review, and Chapter 9 will soon be here!_


	9. Seven to Ten Days

_Here I am again, folks! How is everything? Reviews came a lot faster this time, so thank you everybody! The wait this time was short, so be proud!_

_Okay, now for Chapter 9! Danny and the gang have just arrived at the library to escape the tidal wave. But for now…_

At the Hedland Center, it was still snowing hard. Currently Roy Peterson was looking at a stick figure drawing in his office. John walked in and handed him a cup of tea.

John chuckled, "Is that young Drew's handiwork?"

Peterson looked up at John and answered, "Not at all. Drew's way beyond stick figures. He's already six. No, this cute little masterpiece belongs to my second grandson, Timmy."

"My, my. I can't believe Drew's six already."

"You wouldn't believe how fast they grow."

Just then, Will poked his head into the office. He said, "Professor. I've got Fredrick Fenton on the phone. He and his team have run the data we've sent them."

Peterson quickly got up and followed Will out where the phone was. John followed.

Will put Fredrick on speaker. He also connected their computer to his so they would see whatever he saw. Will said, "Here he is."

Peterson spoke into the speaker, "Fredrick, were you able to re-create the thermal cycle?"

Fredrick answered, "Yes. The storm's rotation is pulling super-cooled air all the way down from the upper troposphere." The computer showed lines resembling the rotation spiraling downward. It looked kind of like a model of a tornado.

Peterson stared at it oddly, "But shouldn't the air warm up before reaching ground level?"

"It should, but it doesn't. The air is descending to fast for any kind of heat to form."

"Is this an isolated incident?"

Steve and Brittany were also around the computer where Fredrick was. Mark was at another computer. Fredrick looked at Steve and Brittany and turned back to his own computer, "I'm afraid not. We've been able to locate two other super cells in addition to the one that froze the helicopters over Scotland. There's one over northern Canada, and a third one over Siberia."

"And do we know their projected path?"

"Yes. I'm afraid our recent estimates of six to eight weeks weren't even close. This one storm we are in right now is going to change the very face of our planet."

The computer went to a model of one cell. Fredrick explained, "This is a projection of twenty-four hours out." The computer switched to a world map of all three cells. They inhabited most parts of the United States, nearly all of Europe, and parts of Eastern Asia.

Mark got up to look as Fredrick went on, "This is forty-eight hours out." It showed the storms inhabiting nearly all parts of the Northern Hemisphere as they moved slowly south.

Fredrick continued, "And in seven to ten days." It showed the cells moving further south and spreading out wider and wider until it inhabited at least two thirds of the model of the world.

Fredrick finished, "When this storm is finally over, we'll be in a new Ice Age."

There was stunned silence as Peterson, John, and Will could only stare at the computer screen in awe. "My god," Peterson whispered.

Fredrick, Steve, Mark, and Brittany exchanged grave looks as they understood the fate of the world.

Fredrick picked up the phone, with Peterson doing the same so they could only talk to each other.

"Professor," said Fredrick, "It's time for you to get out of there."

Peterson sighed and said, "I'm afraid that time has already come and gone, my friend."

Fredrick hesitated, and then asked, "What can we do?"

"Save as many as you can." Moments later Peterson's line went dead. Fredrick sighed as he put the phone down. Across the room another phone rang. Mark answered it and then turned to Fredrick, "Fredrick. Something's happened in New York."

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

A few hours later, it was still raining in New York, even though the tidal wave had stopped. The city was flooded. Luckily, Danny and the gang were safe in the library, along with just about all the other freshmen.

Currently, the hundreds of people inside were gathered in a very large room. Several were on their cellphones, but it was overloading the signals so they wouldn't be on very long.

Danny was sitting down on a chair. He knew he had been lucky. Sam turned to him, "Danny, thanks for coming back for me. It was really brave."

Danny smiled, "Saving people is what I do best."

Sam chuckled. She held up the French woman's purse and said, "I should probably go return this to her, then." Then she walked over to her.

Danny watched her walk away and began to think, _Man, if I had gotten back to her two seconds later, we might have both drowned. I'm glad she's okay. If anything happened to her, I don't know what I would do._

"Thinking about how you saved your girlfriend, huh Danny?" a voice rang out. Tucker walked over to him and smiled.

Danny sighed, "She's not my girlfriend, Tucker. This isn't the time to talk about it."

"Just tell her. I know you like her, and she likes you too."

Danny rolled his eyes, "I don't have time for this. Hey, did you get a signal on your PDA?"

"No, it took damage when I dropped it in the water. What about your cellphone?"

"No service." Then he got up and walked over to the head librarian at her desk. "Excuse me," he said.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Do you have any pay phones on the upper floors?"

"No, I'm afraid not. But there are some on the mezzanine."

"Great," said Danny and he started to walk away. The librarian quickly said, "But I think it's underwater!"

Danny walked past Sam toward the mezzanine. Sam asked, "Danny, where are you going? The power's out."

Danny kept walking and said, "Older pay phones like the ones here draw their power directly from the telephone line."

"I'll come with you," said Sam.

"Me too," said Tucker, but then he saw Valerie walk by. He quickly said, "Or maybe I'll stay."

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Jack, Maddie, and Jazz sat in the waiting room of the NOAA. They had driven there after discovering what happened in New York. Luckily, Fredrick had been told they were there and was going to meet them in there.

Fredrick walked into the waiting room and walked over to them.

As he shook their hands, Jack said, "Hi Fredrick. How are you doing? We've been trying to reach Danny."

"Where is he?" asked Fredrick.

"New York," answered Maddie, looking very worried.

"Oh my."

"Yeah," said Jazz, "We were trying to reach you but we couldn't get through."

"It's been crazy around here. Come on." Fredrick led them up to his office.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Danny and Sam walked down to the mezzanine. Sure enough, a good portion of it was underwater. The pay phones, however, were still out of the water. The water wasn't too deep either.

"Danny," said Sam, "Are you sure about this?"

Danny answered, "No." Then he started to wade through the water to the phone. It was cold, but he tried to ignore it.

Danny got to the phone and listened for a tone. He smiled, "It works." Then he called his house. But he got the machine.

"Let's see…" Danny said to himself, "Where else would they be?" Then he dialed another number.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Jack asked Fredrick, "So you're saying this weather is going to cause a second Ice Age?"

Fredrick answered, "Yes. It's all because of global warming. It's shutting down the warm climate of the Northern Hemisphere."

Maddie asked, "What are we going to do about Danny?"

Just then Mark walked into the room and said, "Fredrick, Danny's on the phone. Line Three."

Jack, Maddie, Jazz, and Fredrick all gathered around the phone and Fredrick put it on speaker. "Danny?" said Jack.

"Dad!" shouted Danny in the water.

"Where are you, son? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. We're at the public library."

Maddie said, "Danny, it's mom. I'm so glad you're okay."

Jazz said, "Hi, Danny. This is Jazz. I'm happy to see that you're safe."

"Hi mom, hi Jazz," answered Danny as the water was rising around him, "Hey, could you call Tucker and Sam's parents to tell them we're alright?"

"Of course," said Maddie.

Just then Danny lost his footing and slipped under the water.

Hearing the water, Jack asked, "Danny, what is that noise?"

Sam look frightened as she said, "Danny? Danny?"

Danny reappeared above the water, panting. He spoke into the phone, "Dad, what's going on out there?"

"Danny, I'm going to put your Uncle Fredrick on. He'll tell you."

Fredrick spoke into the speaker, "Danny, this is Uncle Fredrick. Listen to me carefully."

"Okay," said Danny, "Oh, and hi."

"Danny, forget what your father said about trying to head south. It's too late for that. The storm is just going to get worse. It's going to turn into an enormous blizzard with an eye in the center just like a huge hurricane."

"Uh huh," said Danny as the water was reaching his stomach.

Fredrick went on, "Except in the eye, the air is going to be so cold you could freeze to death in seconds."

Sam kept watch on Danny with a flashlight, but she was forced to move up away from the water as it rose. "Danny!" she yelled as the water was reaching his chest.

"What should we do?" asked Danny.

"Listen to me, Danny. Whatever you do, do not go outside. Just burn whatever you can to stay warm and try to wait it out. I will come for you. Do you understand me? I will come for you."

Maddie and Jazz stared at Fredrick, but Jack suddenly shouted, "So will I, Danny!"

Danny gasped as the water was reaching his neck. "Danny?" said Fredrick, "Did you hear me?"

Danny gulped, "Yeah. And I have to tell you something."

"Danny!" shouted Sam, "Please come back!"

Danny sputtered through the water, "Guys, I'm…I'm…h-half…"

He never finished as he slipped under the water.

_Cliffhanger! Danny is now underwater, while a second Ice Age is just around the corner. Will Danny be able to get out? And will Fredrick and Jack really come to get him? For now, let's wait for Chapter 10!_


	10. Making Choices

_Hi, people! Everything okay? It's been alright for me, even though it's been pretty boring just sitting home trying to pass the time for the last three days. But I'm sure I'll find a way to get busy eventually. Thanks for the reviews, folks!_

_Now let's move to Chapter 10! Will Danny drown?_

Maddie cried, "Danny?"

She heard nothing.

She turned around and started sobbing into Fredrick and Jack. She sniffed, "Oh, tell me he's going to be okay."

Fredrick reassured her, "He's going to be alright. He's going to be alright, do you understand me, Maddie?"

Jack added, "He'll be okay, Maddie. I know Danny has what it takes."

Jazz put her arm on Maddie's shoulder, "Danny can make it through this. So will we if we believe he will."

Maddie sniffed, "Thanks, Jazz."

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Sam waited frightfully as she watched the water where Danny had disappeared under. She couldn't think of anything else besides Danny, and the fact that he may drown.

Tears were starting to run down her face as she thought, _Oh, come on Danny. Please don't die. Without you Danny, I don't know what I'd do. Please come up._

After a few tense moments, something rose to the surface of the water. It was Danny.

Sam gasped as Danny lied down on the ground away from the water. He was gasping for air and shivering as well.

"I thought you drowned," Sam said between small sobs. Without warning she leaned in and kissed Danny on the cheek. Danny blushed at this but still shook.

"Come on," said Sam, "We've got to find some dry clothes for you to put on."

"Okay," agreed Danny, and they both hurried back upstairs.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Maddie was still being comforted, although she had calmed down some.

Fredrick stood up and looked to Mark, "Where did you store the Arctic gear?"

Mark shook his head, "You can't make it all the way to New York, Fredrick."

"I've walked that far before in the snow."

"This is not the same. Fredrick, this is not the same thing! Maddie, Jazz, tell him!"

All Maddie and Jazz could do was stare as Fredrick said, "I have to do this."

Maddie sighed, and then nodded, "I know you do."

Jazz nodded as well, "So do I, Uncle Fredrick."

Fredrick smiled a little, and then said, "But I could use a little help."

Jack said, "I said I'll go, Fredrick."

Maddie said, "Jack, no. I'll go. Face it; you're not as careful as others."

"Look, Maddie, I love Danny just as much as you do. I also think that you might be more fit to make this kind of trip than me. But what about Jazz? Someone will need to be with her. Face it; you're a lot better at reassurance than I am. It has to be me and Fredrick."

Maddie sighed, and then she went over and hugged her husband. She whispered, "Be careful out there, Jack."

Jack smiled, "Thanks, Maddie."

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Danny and Sam were upstairs in a different part of the library. They had brought Danny's suitcase with his clothes up there. Some of them he hadn't worn, so they would be perfect to wear.

Currently Danny had discarded his soaking clothes and was in only his boxers, except for a blanket he had over him.

Danny said, "M-my hands are…sh-shaking."

"That's okay," said Sam as she took off her jacket. Then she started hugging Danny from the inside of his blanket.

Danny blushed as he asked, "What are you doing?"

Sam answered, "I'm using my body heat to warm you up. If we let the blood from your arms and legs rush back to your heart too quickly, your heart could fail. It could be fatal."

Still shivering, Danny asked with a smile, "Wh-where did y-you learn that?"

Sam chuckled and answered, "There happened to be a few of us paying attention in health class, Danny." After a few more seconds, she asked, "How do you feel?"

Still smiling, Danny answered, "M-much better." He thought, _I'm warmed up, and I'm in your arms. How could I not be better?_

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Fredrick started packing his stuff. Knowing the weather would only get worse, he wanted to leave as soon as possible. Jack was packing with him as well.

Patrick walked in on them. He turned to Jack, "Who are you?"

Jack answered, "I'm Fredrick's brother, Jack Fenton. I hunt ghosts! And you are?"

"I'm Fredrick's colleague, Patrick Thompson. I don't think ghosts exist. Nice to meet you." He turned to Fredrick, "Mark told me about your nephew Danny. I'm not gonna try to talk you out of going. But I do need you to do something first. You have to explain your results to the administration."

Fredrick answered, "I already tried doing that, Pat."

"I know. But this time it'll be different. You're gonna brief the president directly."

Fredrick sighed. He knew it had to be done.

Jack asked, "Do you want me to come too? I can meet them and talk to them about ghosts!"

Fredrick shook his head as Patrick left the room, "No Jack. This is serious. It'll make me look bad if you start acting weird around them. Just stay here and keep packing."

"Alright," said Jack, "I'll stay here."

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Sometime later, the people in the library were wearing excessive clothing. The temperature was starting to drop, and the rain outside had changed to snow.

As everyone put on layers, they suddenly heard something outside. Wondering what it was, a bunch of people walked over to the entrance of the library to see what it was through the window.

After a few seconds, something came into view. It looked like a ship.

Danny said to his friends, "Come on, guys." Then he led Sam and Tucker as well as a few others back down the hall to another window.

After a few moments of searching they found a window with a much better view. They saw that it indeed was a ship. It was moving through the water! Seeing the text on its hull, it was a Russian ship.

Everyone watched in awe as the ship kept moving through the water, tearing up the debris that was underwater from the tidal wave.

_I'm gonna stop it here. This chapter may have been pretty short, but it seemed like a pretty good place to stop. Fredrick and Jack are gonna try and reach Danny, but first Fredrick has to explain his results. Will they listen? Find out in Chapter 11! _


	11. Where they Should Go

_Greetings, folks! How are you? Hey, I am SO sorry for the wait, but the computer went bust Thursday afternoon so I had to wait until it was fixed. Something about the power supply, I think it was. How did you all like "Memory Blank" on Friday? I thought it was great; I gave it 9.3/10. Fake-out make-out number two! Oh, and thanks for the reviews!_

_Now after the long wait, let's head to Chapter 11!_

Fredrick stood in a conference room with the administration a little while later. The model of the eye of the cell he showed Peterson was on a computer screen behind him.

He explained, "The basic rule of storms is that they continue until the imbalance that first created them is corrected." He walked to his computer and started typing.

He went on, "This superstorm will last seven to ten days. When it comes to an end, ice and snow will inhabit the entire Northern Hemisphere." As he spoke, a model of the world came up. As he said, ice began to cover the Northern Hemisphere, making it all white.

Fredrick continued, "The ice and snow will reflect sunlight. The earth's atmosphere will restabilize, but there will be an average temperature close to that which existed in the last Ice Age."

Silence filled the room for a few seconds.

The military general asked, "What can we do about this?"

Fredrick shrugged and answered, "Head as far south as we can."

Vice President Richardson said coldly, "I do not find that funny, Professor."

One woman asked Fredrick, "Where exactly do you suggest they should go?"

Fredrick answered, "South equals safe. They'll be safer the farther south they go. Places like Texas, parts of Florida that aren't flooded. Mexico would be best, maybe South America if they're lucky."

Richardson scoffed, "Mexico, South America. Maybe you should stick with science and leave us with the policy."

Patrick retorted, "I believe we tried that approach. You didn't want to listen to the science when it may have made a difference."

Richardson said nothing. He looked a little humbled with what Patrick said.

President Gerald Knox said in a rather quiet voice, "Tell us what you are exactly proposing, Professor."

Fredrick didn't answer right away. He took a marker out of his pocket and walked over to a map of the United States.

He drew a line across the middle of it and answered, "Evacuate everyone south of that line." The line cut through states like Colorado and California. It was just north of Amity Park, fortunately. It also was just north of Washington, where they were. (Just so you know, I live in New Jersey, so if this was really happening, I'd probably be dead somewhere in the storm)

No one said a word. Some people looked rather frightened at what they saw. After a few seconds, Knox asked, "What about the people in the north?"

Fredrick answered gravely, "I'm afraid it's already too late for them. If they go outside, the storm will kill them. At this point, their best chance of survival is to stay inside, try to ride it out…pray."

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

When the Fredrick was done presenting his results, he walked to the elevator which would take him down to the lobby. Patrick walked beside him.

Fredrick asked him, "What do you think he'll do?"

Patrick shrugged, "I don't know. Hey, Fredrick. Thanks." He extended his hand.

Fredrick shook it, and Patrick finished, "And good luck."

"You too," said Fredrick as he walked inside the elevator. "We're all gonna need it," he added as the doors closed.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Patrick walked back into the conference room, where Richardson still didn't seem to want to believe Fredrick. He said, "We can't evacuate half the country just because one scientist thinks the climate is shifting."

The woman who asked where the people should go said, "Every minute we don't take action is costing lives."

"Well what do we do about the other half of the country?"

"If Professor Fenton is correct about this storm pattern, sending troops north will just create more victims. It's important for us to save the people we can right now."

The military general added, "We make the same decision in triage on the battlefield. Sometimes it is necessary to make difficult choices, despite what the cost may be."

Richardson shook his head, "I don't accept that deserting half the country is something you call necessary."

Patrick said, "Well maybe if you had listened to him earlier it wouldn't be."

Richardson scoffed, "Give me a break. It's easy for him to suggest this plan. He's safely here in Washington, and Washington is south of that line he drew."

Patrick answered, "His nephew is in Manhattan."

Richardson said nothing. He obviously knew he had been scored. Patrick added, "Just figured you should know that before you start to question his motives."

Knox had been thinking this over for a few minutes. He then said, "We're following Fenton's plan. General."

The military general answered, "Sir."

"Give word for the National Guard to evacuate the southern states."

"Yes, sir."

With that, President Knox got up and left the room.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

The next day, the Hedland Center was now basically buried in snow. Roy Peterson, Will, and John were still alive inside, but power was getting weak and they were bundled up in winter clothing.

Will was checking the generator, which was getting very weak. After a few seconds, he shook his head and walked over to John and Peterson, who were sitting on chairs.

Will said to them, "Sorry mates, but we're nearly out of petrol."

John said, "Hey." He looked up at a book shelf and started moving some stuff out of the way. He pulled a bottle out and asked, "Do you think there's a chance it could run on this?"

Will chuckled, while Peterson asked, "What are you, mad? That's a twelve-year old Scotch."

Peterson then moved a few books out of the way and revealed three glasses. The three of them chuckled.

Knowing their time was nearly up, they decided to enjoy the drink. John poured some of the Scotch into their glasses. John then raised his glass and said, "Gentlemen. To England."

Peterson raised his and said, "To mankind."

John raised his and said, "To Manchester United."

The three of them chuckled and toasted, and then took a drink of the Scotch.

After a few moments, Will said to Peterson, "I just…I just wish I could have seen him grow up, you know." He was referring to his son, who was still on vacation with Will's wife."

Peterson answered, "Will, the important thing is he _will_ grow up. Take pride in that."

A few seconds later, the lights went out. The generator was dead.

John said quietly, "Amen…"

_That chapter wasn't too long either, was it? The next one will be longer, I promise. And I REALLY promise that the next update will be faster. Well, this is the last we see of Peterson, Will, and John, since they are about to pass on. For now, the administration is following Fredrick's plan, so it looks like the southern people will be safe. But what about our heroes, who are still in the library? Wait and see._


	12. Evacuations Begin

_Hi, people! How is everything going? It's been going alright for me, I suppose. There was only a wait this time because of the scarce amount of reviews. But thanks to those who did!_

_Chapter 12 is now here! I don't own Danny Phantom or The Day After Tomorrow._

The falling snow wasn't as hard as in Scotland, but in the heart of Manhattan, it was now getting so cold, the water from the tidal wave that had engulfed the city was now freezing over.

Inside the library, most of the people were asleep. Tucker, however, was taking this time to fix his PDA. It had taken a lot of damage from falling in the water.

Tucker had a screwdriver as he tried to fix it. The police officer who had helped the French woman walked over to him. He asked, "Do you want a little help with that?"

Tucker answered, "Excuse me, sir, but I own four PDA's, one computer, and I've gotten an A+ in computer class since I was nine. Now if there's a bigger techno-geek in here, then please point him out for me."

Danny, who was still awake though his eyes were closed, smiled at his best friend's remark.

The officer said to him, "I'll just let you work on it, then." Then he walked away.

A few minutes later, someone started running into the room. He pointed outside, "Hey, look out there. There are people out there. I saw them while I went for a walk. There are hundreds of them! They're all walking on the snow!"

A bunch of people stood up in astonishment and walked up to the windows on top of the high book shelves. They saw it was true. Hundreds of people were walking across the snow.

From the crowd, Dash asked, "Where are those guys going?"

Another person answered, "They're getting out of the city before it's too late."

The officer was at the window watching everyone. He nodded, and then turned around towards everyone else. He yelled over the commotion, "Alright, everybody! Quiet down! When was the last time anyone got a signal on their cellphones?"

From the crowd, a woman answered, "I was able to reach my sister in Charlotte about half an hour ago. They're being evacuated to the south."

"We should probably get moving too. The water's frozen over enough to walk on. We should get going before the snow gets too deep!"

Everyone started moving around as the officer said, "Everyone wrap yourselves up warmly as fast as you can! We're leaving in five minutes!"

Danny said to his friends, "Guys, we shouldn't go."

Tucker asked him, "Why not, Danny? Everyone's leaving now."

"When I talked to my Uncle Fredrick, he told us to stay inside. The storm will kill anybody caught in it."

Sam said to him, "Then you have to say something."

"I know." Then Danny walked over to the officer, who was now standing at the exit helping a child bundle up.

He said to the officer, "Um, sir, you're making a mistake."

"What?" said the officer, "Listen, kid, everyone's scared here, but we don't have a choice."

"No, that's not it. Listen."

"Bundle up and get ready to go."

"If anyone goes outside, they will freeze to death!"

There was silence as everyone stopped walking.

The officer got up and asked Danny, "Okay, kid, what is this baloney?"

"Sir, trust me, it is not baloney. Now look, this storm is only going to get worse. And the people who are outside, they will all freeze to death."

Lancer asked him, "Mr. Fenton, where are you getting this information from?"

"My uncle's a climatologist. He works for the government."

"So what do you think we should do?"

"We just stay inside, we keep warm, and wait until it's over."

The officer said to him, "Young man, the snow is getting deeper by the minute. We'd be trapped here without food or supplies, we'd all starve."

Danny answered, "Listen, I know it's a risk. But…"

"It's an unnecessary risk, that's what it is. We've already wasted too much time discussing this. Come on, everybody. Let's go."

Some people started moving a little, while Danny put up his arms and said, "Look, look, look, everyone just look for a second."

"Come on, everybody," said the officer, ignoring him, "Let's get moving."

Most people started to leave while Danny tried desperately to stop them, "Guys, one second! The storm is going to get bad! Really bad! No one's going to be able to survive it!"

But only a few people listened as everyone else walked past Danny toward the exit, while Danny still tried to stop them, "Please, guys, just stay. Please don't…" His voice trailed off as he saw no one seemed to believe him.

As everyone departed from the library, Danny walked to the exit to watch. The officer saw everyone off and then turned to Danny. Danny sighed and walked away.

The few who had stayed were Danny, Tucker, Sam, Lancer, Paulina, Valerie, the librarian, and a couple others.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Maddie and Jazz looked at Jack and Fredrick as they were just about ready to leave. It was an uneasy moment, as the four of them weren't sure whether or not they'd see each other again.

Fredrick said to Maddie and Jazz, "It'll be impossible to reach either of us over the phone. Just leave a message for us at the American embassy in Mexico City."

Maddie nodded, "We will."

Jack hugged Jazz, and then Maddie, saying, "I love the both of you."

Maddie answered, "So do we, Jack. And you too, Fredrick. And tell Danny we love him so much. God be with both of you."

Fredrick handed Maddie a pair of keys. He said, "Head south in my car. Jack convinced me that his Fenton RV would have a better chance in this weather."

"Okay," said Maddie.

Jazz asked them, "Are you sure you'll both be okay?"

Jack answered, "Don't you worry, princess. We'll be up to New York and get Danny faster than you can say, 'Ghost.'"

"Good luck," said Maddie and Jazz.

Maddie and Jazz watched as Jack and Fredrick turned around and walked outside, where it was snowing and the Fenton RV was parked in the parking lot.

Fredrick and Jack pushed a cart out to the Fenton RV. They started to load stuff into the back when someone else started to help them. It was Mark. "I got it," he said.

Fredrick asked him, "Aren't you supposed to be heading south on a bus?"

"Hey, I've watching your back for the last twenty years. I ain't gonna let you go to New York with your goofball brother."

Jack asked him, "Who are you calling a goofball?"

Fredrick chuckled and said to Mark, "And to think all these years I was sure I was watching your back."

"Where are the keys?"

Jack held them up, "Got 'em right here."

Jack and Mark started inside the RV when someone else also started putting stuff in the back. It was Steve.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Fredrick.

"Let's be honest, Fredrick. None of the three of you can navigate worth a dollar or so. If I ain't going with you, you'll end up in Cincinnati watching the Reds."

"Sporting events have been cancelled. Thanks." Steve smiled at Fredrick's remark and then got into the RV as well.

Brittany walked up to Fredrick and said, "I'll try my best to give you updates on the storm as it heads your way. Good luck, Fredrick."

Fredrick nodded with a smile and then got into the RV. Jack, knowing the urgency of the situation, drove carefully with Fredrick riding shotgun. Mark and Steve rode in the back.

The four of them drove away from the NOAA and began their journey north to Manhattan.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Hours later, farther south, CBS (that's right, _not FOX_) was reporting at the Mexican border.

A woman was saying, "Just half an hour ago, Mexican officials closed the border in the line of so many U.S. refugees who were fleeing to the south to escape the approaching storm."

Cars were lined up to the border and now a bunch of people were walking between the cars towards the border, but the officials held them back.

The woman went on, "The people here assumed crossing the border, but instead they have been met with closed gates." Some people were offering money to the officials in exchange for letting them through.

Down by the river, a man started reporting, "And now, in a dramatic and illegal reversal, thousands of people are crossing the Rio Grande _into_ Mexico."

This was true, as a bunch of people were crossing the Rio Grande River.

"The scene unfolding behind me is indeed one of desperation and frustration as you see people abandoning their cars, grabbing whatever belongings they can carry, and wading across the river illegally into Mexico."

It was clear that the people were getting desperate as the storm up north continued to get worse…

_That was a longer chapter, wasn't it? I know it still wasn't too long, but it doesn't matter. Well, Jack and Fredrick, accompanied with Mark and Steve, are beginning their journey north to rescue Danny. Oh, and sorry for all you Paulina haters for me having her stay alive in the library. But you'll see why I did soon. Also I didn't think it would be realistic for Dash to listen to Danny and stay as well. R/R!_


	13. Doing Whatever it Takes

_Hi! What's up, my reviewers? It took a little while for the reviews to come, but then they started coming in a lot faster. Thanks very much! Oh, and just so you all know, the Danny Phantom movie "Reign Storm" will air on July 30 at 8:00 PM!_

_Now let's move to Chapter 13!_

The librarian opened a pair of doors on a higher floor. In the back of the room was a fireplace.

"Here it is," she said as everyone walked inside. She added, "I doubt this fireplace was used throughout the entire twentieth century. It might still work, though."

Danny said, "We'll see." He walked to the fireplace and looked up to try and clean out the bottom. After a few seconds, a bunch of ash fell on him. He brushed it off and said, "Okay."

He then walked over to a desk with a few books on it. He picked them up and threw them into the fireplace.

The librarian looked at him and asked, "What are you doing?"

"What did you think we were gonna burn? Our coats?"

"Young man, you can't burn books."

Lancer walked towards him and agreed, "No, Mr. Fenton, absolutely not!"

Danny turned to the both of them, "Do you want to freeze to death?"

There was silence. The two of them obviously couldn't come up with a good enough answer.

Valerie said, "I'll go look for some more."

Tucker added, "I'll go too." He followed her with a sly grin.

Lancer said, "I'll go with them."

Danny asked the librarian, "Alright, do you have a cafeteria or a lunch room anywhere in here?"

She pointed down the hall, "All we have is an employees' lounge with a few vending machines."

"It'll have to do," answered Danny as he left the room. Everyone else followed.

Sure enough, when they reached the lounge, they saw a few vending machines which held candy, potato chips, soda, and other small food items.

Paulina asked, "And how do we get the food out? We can't have enough money for all of it."

Danny answered, "I think I can handle this." Then he walked over to the side of the machine. Without anyone seeing him, he phased his arm through the machines and the snacks started falling into the chute where people got them.

Everyone started taking them out. When they were done, they set what they had on a table.

Sam said, "You know, we aren't going to last very long on M&M's and potato chips and occasional soda."

Danny answered, "Well, it's better than nothing. Come on, let's try and get a fire going."

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Back down in the main room where everyone had originally stayed at, Tucker, Valerie, and Lancer were all looking for more books to burn.

Both Valerie and Lancer were looking at one book. Lancer picked it up and pointed to it, "No, Miss Gray. We cannot burn William Shakespeare. He was the greatest playwright of the sixteenth century."

Valerie answered, "Mr. Lancer, Shakespeare was a guy who wrote depressing sad plays and who died on the same day of the year in which he was born."

"His plays were not sad and depressing."

"But he did die on the same day of the year he was born."

From on the ground, Tucker interrupted, "Um, excuse me, guys? Hey, I found a whole selection on tax law that we can burn."

Valerie nearly jumped at this, "Oooh, good. I hate taxes. It's been hard to pay 'em in my apartment."

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Sometime later, Maddie and Jazz were now driving south in Fredrick's car.

Jazz stared at the floor of the car as her mind drifted off.

Maddie turned to her, "Jazz, what's the matter, sweetie?"

"I'm worried about Dad, Uncle Fredrick, and Danny. What if they don't make it?"

"Oh, don't worry honey." She rubbed her daughter's hair gently, "I know they'll all make it out of this okay."

Jazz sighed, "I hope so." She started to think, _I think Danny was about to tell us he was a ghost before he hung up. Maybe I should tell Mom just in case…No, no, I can't do that. Not until I'm absolutely sure that he's gone._

Jazz asked her mother, "Mom, do you think maybe we should drive a little more west so we'd reach Mexico?"

"Jazz, the border's been closed. We'll settle with Florida."

"Well, we could at least try Texas."

From on the radio, a woman was saying, "After hours of uncertainty, traffic is now moving smoothly from the United States into Mexico. This is only possible because the president was able to negotiate a deal to forgive all Latin-American debt in exchange for opening the border."

Jazz raised an eyebrow at Maddie.

Maddie chuckled, and then said, "So like I said, let's head for Mexico!"

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Late that night, more people were now in the main room of the library, looking for books to burn.

Sam was taking books off the shelves with Paulina. It was hard to tell which of the two of them despised this more. Lancer had insisted on them doing this together though.

Sam muttered, "I can't believe I'm stuck here with you."

"Well, I can't say I enjoy this either, Manson."

"Look, as long as we're here, could you try not to act so shallow so we can get along a little bit?"

"Since when do you tell me what to do, you Goth freak!"

From across the room, Danny yelled, "Cut it out, Paulina! We don't have time for this. Like Sam said, we should probably try and get along."

Sam smiled as Danny walked up to the room with the fireplace.

Paulina rolled her eyes, "Loser."

"I heard that!" shouted Sam, "Don't call him a loser!"

"Oooh, sticking up for your boyfriend, aren't you?"

"He's not my boyfr…" Sam suddenly gasped and held her leg.

Paulina sighed, "What's the matter?"

"Nothing," said Sam as she took her hand of her leg. She said, "I just cut my leg the other day."

Upstairs, Danny pushed a cart of books into the room with the fireplace, where they had now been able to get a decent fire going. Tucker was the only other one in there. He was working on his PDA. He had managed to work the radio part of it a little bit.

Danny asked him, "Did you get a signal, Tuck?"

Tucker nodded, "Yeah, for only a minute."

"And?"

There was static coming from the PDA. Tucker turned it off and answered, "Man, I can't believe this. This storm is everywhere. It's hit the entire Northern Hemisphere. Europe is buried under, like, fifteen feet of snow, and they said it's gonna get just as bad over here. Hey, I don't think your dad and uncle are gonna make it."

Danny threw a couple books on the fire and said, "No, they'll make it."

Tucker sighed and looked at the ground.

Danny repeated, "They'll make it." But inside, Danny wasn't sure. He knew his dad wasn't the most reliable, even though Jack had beaten Vlad Plasmius when Maddie and Jazz were in the weapons vault and the portal was about to explode a few weeks ago. Besides, things might be a little better with Fredrick along.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Speaking of them, around the morning hour later that night, Jack was still driving them north in the RV in the unrelenting blizzard.

The radio was on. Fredrick turned to a station where a man was saying, "The white house has ordered the following National Disaster alert for all northern states: Continued exposure to the approaching storm is deadly. Remain indoors and take all measures to stay warm, burning any fuel sources possible until the storm is over. Roads are impassable across the state of New York and remain that way as far south as Pennsylvania."

Fredrick looked in the back of the RV and asked Steve, "Where are we?"

Steve looked at his navigator and answered, "Looks to me like we're…just north of Philadelphia."

Fredrick turned back to the road. Jack asked, "About how longer until New York?"

"We got a ways to go yet."

Just then, the Fenton RV stumbled, and then began to lose control.

"Look out!" shouted Fredrick, but the RV crashed into a snowbank.

"Everybody okay?" asked Fredrick.

Everyone answered, "Yeah, we're fine."

Jack put the RV in reverse and tried to get out of the snowbank, but it wouldn't budge. It was stuck in the snow. Jack stared at the steering wheel and said, "Sorry, Fredrick."

Fredrick gave his brother a forgiving glance and said, "Unpack the snowshoes. We're gonna have to walk from here."

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

In another part of New York that morning, the people who had foolishly left the library had been walking in the southern direction for about a day, and were now resting under a large bridge. They had made a fire in a barrel and were now warming up around it. Others were sleeping in blankets.

One person said, "We've only made it to Brooklyn. Maybe we should just turn back."

Another person answered, "To where? Half the whole city's frozen under water. There's really nothing to go back to."

Dash sighed and turned to Kwan, "I don't know why I'm saying this, but maybe we should've stayed in the library like Fenton said."

Kwan answered, "Yeah, I think so."

The police officer walked towards them and said, "Okay, guys. Let's get moving." Everyone got up and started to leave. A few people were still lying on the ground.

The officer bent down and nudged them on their arms, "Wake up." But they didn't budge.

_And more casualties arise. Driving for Fredrick and the crew are out of the question, and there's still a long way to go. Danny and the gang are finding resources to survive the cold, so their hopes aren't dashed. And now it looks like maybe Danny doesn't like Paulina quite as much anymore! But is it too early to tell? Wait until Chapter 14!_


	14. Losing a Crush

_Hi, folks! How is everything? Hey, a couple responses to the reviews I got. For Mermaid Ninja, don't you remember in Chapter 11 that Fredrick said a good place for people to go would be parts of Florida that aren't flooded? And for Blossoming Orange Rose, Fredrick and Jack had been driving all day. And it was only Washington D.C. where they left from, not Washington State or something. It wouldn't take a race car to make it from there to north of Philadelphia. Anyway, thanks for the reviews!_

_Now let's move to Chapter 14! Sorry for the wait, I was busy for the last couple days._

Up in the room with the fireplace in the library, a few people were sitting down in chairs and couches. They had gathered as many books as they could, so they had them sitting by in case the fire started to go down. As for those who weren't being burned, some people were reading them to pass the time. Lancer was one of those.

Danny was sitting on the couch, while Paulina sulked.

Sam sighed on the other couch, "Paulina, could you at least try to maintain your dignity?"

Paulina scoffed, "You don't know about dignity. You're the Goth."

"Man, I am so sick of you!"

"Well, so am I!"

Danny yelled, "Guys, guys! This isn't the best way to handle this!"

Paulina yelled back, "Well, who asked you, loser?"

Sam shouted, "Don't call him a loser!"

"I'll call whoever I want a loser!"

"You have no right! Right, Danny?"

But Danny had moved across the room and was now talking on a chair next to Tucker.

Sam glared at the girl, "Now see what you did?"

"Me? What did I do?"

"You made him feel bad!"

"Yawn!"

Across the room, Danny said to Tucker, "Man, I am so sick of those two fighting."

"I know what you mean, dude. They haven't stopped bickering since everyone else left. I wonder where those guys are right now?"

Danny shrugged, "Who knows? But they won't get far, that's for sure."

Tucker nodded, and then went over to talk to Valerie.

While Tucker and Valerie talked and Sam and Paulina argued, Danny began to mix his thoughts, _The more I see what Paulina's attitude is like, the less attractive she's starting to become. I know Sam has always said that she's shallow and snobby, but being with her and seeing what she's said has made me realize how stupid I've been, falling for her. I don't think she deserves me._

_I should go for someone who I like and who I know likes me back. But who? Now that I think about it, Sam does seem a little more fit for me. No, wait! What am I thinking? We're just friends! That's all! But why do I think I may like her?_

Finally Paulina went over to the other side of the room, and Sam went over to sit with Danny where Tucker had sat.

Sam sighed angrily, "Man, I hate that witch."

Danny said nothing.

Sam turned to her best friend, "Danny? Aren't you going to try and defend her?"

Danny shook his head, "Uh-uh."

"Why?"

"Because…I've realized that I don't really like her anymore."

Sam chuckled a little, "Really, Danny?"

Danny nodded, "Yep."

"Why not?"

"Same reason you don't like her. You were right about everything about her. She's shallow, self-obsessed, and she only cares about herself. I don't know what the heck I saw in her."

Sam smiled and gave him a friendly punch in the arm, "Took you long enough to come around."

Danny chuckled.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Later that day, Fredrick and the crew were now walking on top of a mall. They didn't know it was there, since it was basically buried in snow.

They were all tied with rope as they wore Arctic gear. Fredrick was walking at the front of the pack. Steve was behind him, Jack was behind him, and Mark was at the rear. Some of their luggage was in a sled behind him.

Because of the icy coldness and snow, the glass that was the ceiling of the mall was growing weak.

They were walking across it, when suddenly the sled broke through the glass and fell downwards, dragging Mark down with it!

Everyone else fell down and began to slide backwards as Mark fell through the hole. Jack was about to slide through the hole as well!

Thinking fast, Fredrick pulled out a grappling hook and stuck it into the ground just before Jack fell. Fredrick brushed some snow out of the way of the glass and tried to find Mark.

He found him after a minute. He was hanging in the air, at least thirty feet off the ground. "Mark!" shouted Fredrick, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine!" answered Mark, "Just dropped in for a little shopping."

After a moment, Mark said, "I got to lose this sled! I can't get back up with it!"

Fredrick nodded in agreement. Mark reached into his pocket and pulled out a pocketknife that he had brought just in case. He brought it to the rope behind his back that held the sled up. He pushed the knife against the rope until it broke. The sled fell.

Mark watched it fall, and then looked back upward. Fredrick yelled to him, "Hold on right there! We'll pull you up!"

Fredrick looked up to his brother, who was the closest to Mark. "Jack!" he shouted, "You're gonna have to support Mark's weight!"

"Okay!" shouted Jack, "I'll try, but it'll be hard! You know, since I'm not the skinniest guy in the world!"

"You're the closest to Mark, so it's you or nobody!"

Jack nodded, and then grabbed the glass around the hole where Mark had fallen through in order to support Mark's weight.

"Okay!" shouted Jack, "I'm pretty sure I have his weight now!"

"Steve and I will come to you!" replied Fredrick and they started to crawl towards Jack.

Mark waited patiently as Fredrick and Steve crawled across the snow-covered glass to Jack.

Just then, the glass Jack was on started to crack!

Jack shouted, "Fredrick, the glass is breaking!"

Fredrick and Steve stopped coming and looked at Jack.

From down below, Mark shouted, "There's too much weight!"

The glass was growing weaker. Since Jack was the heaviest of them all, it was much harder for the glass to remain stable.

"It's not gonna hold," said Mark.

Jack groaned, "I knew I should've gone to the gym to regularly prepare for ghost fights!"

Fredrick brushed away the snow on the glass he was on and looked down at Mark.

Mark looked back at Fredrick and suddenly brought his pocketknife to the rope in front of him.

The three of them gasped as they knew that Mark was going to sacrifice himself!

Steve was also watching through the glass and said, "No, no!"

Fredrick yelled, "Mark! I can get you out!"

Mark shook his head sadly.

"Don't do it!"

Steve and Jack joined in, shouting, "No, Mark!"

Fredrick once more yelled, "Mark, no!"

Mark gritted his teeth and closed his eyes as he swept the knife through the rope, cutting it and sending him plunging downward.

"MARK!" Fredrick yelled as his friend dropped to his death. After that he could only watch where he last saw Mark, with Steve and Jack doing the same.

Jack sighed, "I hardly even knew him…"

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

That night, there was silence as Fredrick, Jack, and Steve sat in their tent. No one could say a word, considering what had happened earlier that day.

But they knew that couldn't defray them from their task. They knew that Danny was still trapped in New York with his friends, and they would set out once again tomorrow…

_Yet, another casualty. Mark is gone, but at least Danny hasn't lost anybody important to him. At least, not yet. Anyway, Danny has now lost his crush on Paulina, and now it looks like he may be setting his sights on Sam! What will unfold out of this? Wait for Chapter 15!_


	15. New Romance Blossoms

_Hello, people! Everything going alright for you? For me, it's been just fine. Hey, just so all of you know, on Friday July 15 at 9:00 PM, the episode "Doctor's Disorders" will air! Be sure to be by the TV!_

_Thanks for the reviews, and now let's head to Chapter 15!_

Two nights later, Tucker sat on a chair in the room with the fireplace, currently just staring off into space. The bunch of them had been in the library for five days now.

Valerie sat down in the chair next to him, "Hey."

Tucker looked around the room, expecting Paulina or somebody to be there.

Valerie sighed, "I'm talking to you, genius."

Tucker chuckled sheepishly, "Oh, uh, hi Valerie. What's up?"

"Nothing. Just needed somebody to talk to."

"And Paulina's not that 'somebody'?"

"She's been too depressed since we've got here to talk about anything. You're the only one who's treated me with very much respect since we've got here, anyway."

Tucker blushed a little, "Thanks, Val."

Valerie sighed, "Do you think we're going to survive this?"

Tucker shrugged, "I don't know. All we can do is sit and wait until it's over. Hopefully we will be alive by then. Well, I hope my PDA is going to be fine, at least." He held his busted PDA up in his hand.

Valerie chuckled, "You and your techno-geek ways."

"Got to make sure at least one piece of my technology will be fine. All the stuff I have back home I can do nothing about. I just hope my parents are fine."

"My dad too. Figures. We're already poor and after this, we might have nothing at all."

"Well at least it isn't a ghost's fault this time."

She sighed, "I guess." A few seconds later, Tucker noticed that Valerie was crying into her hands.

"Valerie?" said Tucker, "What's the matter?"

"It's just…" She sniffed, "I'm suddenly starting to lose everything I ever cared about. A few years ago, my mom died in a car accident, we were forced to sell all our stuff to pay for a new apartment, my grandparents died from cancer a few months ago."

Tucker interrupted, "What about your aunts and uncles and cousins?"

"My parents were only children, Tucker. And so am I. I don't have any other relatives. Just me and my pop. Anyway, now my apartment is about to go down, and I don't even know if my dad or I will survive this. Even if I do survive, I may have no one else to turn to." Then she started crying again.

Tucker put his hand on her shoulder, "You'll still have me."

Valerie sniffed, and then started crying into the boy's shoulder. Tucker blushed but let the tears fall.

Valerie said to him, "Thanks, Tucker." Then she continued crying as Tucker patted her on the back.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Maddie and Jazz sat in their room in the hotel they had gotten in Mexico. They had arrived two days ago and had checked through nine hotels before they found one with an available room.

Jazz stared out the window as she began thinking.

Maddie was reading a book. She looked up at her daughter, "Honey, you've been looking out that window ever since we got here. Look, I know you're worried about Danny, Fredrick, and Jack, but I promise you, they will be fine."

Jazz sighed, "I believe you, mom. It's just that it's hard to contain what's been happening. You know, the storms all over the world, the new Ice Age Uncle Fredrick was talking about, and Danny, Dad, and Uncle Fredrick being caught in it. It's all so overwhelming."

Maddie walked over to Jazz and hugged her, "I know what you mean, dear. Listen, there's something else I've been thinking about too."

They pulled away and Jazz asked, "What's that?"

"Listen, I know your father and I can be a little obsessive with our job, hunting ghosts. I know sometimes we don't have a whole lot of time for you and Danny and that we tend to embarrass you guys without realizing it."

Jazz was silent.

Maddie said, "You know, you can stop me at any time."

Jazz smiled, "Yeah, I know, mom."

Maddie sighed and continued, "The point is, even though we get caught up in ghost hunting, don't forget that we always care about you and Danny. No matter what happens, we will always care about you, and always love you. Don't you ever forget that." Then she kissed her daughter on the forehead.

Jazz smiled, "Thanks, mom. I love you too."

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Back in the library a little later that night, everyone had fallen asleep.

Everyone except Danny, that is. He was currently sitting in a chair next to the fire, staring into the flames and thinking.

Just then he heard the sound of rustling behind him. He turned around and saw that Sam was moving around on the couch in a blanket. She was coughing as well.

Curious, Danny got up and walked over to his female friend. He said to her, "Hey."

Sam turned to him. She looked a little pale and sweaty.

Danny asked her, "Hey, are you alright? You look like you have a fever or something." He put his hand on her forehead.

Sam answered, "I'm fine. I just can't sleep." She sat up.

Danny asked her, "Just thinking about this whole ordeal, huh?"

Sam replied, "It's more like, my mind keeps going through all the Goth merchandise I keep back home. That's pretty stupid, isn't it?"

Danny chuckled, "No, it's fine. You just haven't really had the time to adjust."

"How can I adjust, Danny? Everything I've worked for, everything I've appreciated…was all a preparation for a future that isn't happening anyway."

"Just as long as we all can survive this and I have my ghost powers, there's still something I can at least smile about. But I'm more worried about my family. I know Dad and Uncle Fredrick are coming for me, but I'm not sure what happened to Mom and Jazz. I'm guessing they went south."

Sam nodded, and then she said, "Look, I'm sorry if I always got uptight whenever you showed your crush on Paulina. I just couldn't really stand her, is all."

Danny chuckled, "You don't have to apologize. But I could tell there was another reason why you were always so miffed at her."

"No, there was nothing else."

"Sam, I know you. And I know from the way you always acted that there was something else."

Sam sighed. _Maybe it's time to tell him,_ she thought. "Well, I was just jealous. Jealous that you liked her, but not me."

Danny smiled and blushed. He replied, "Well, I don't like her anymore now. I'm pretty sure there's another girl I like. And I believe she is in this room."

"How many guesses do I get?" Sam asked with a smile.

"One."

Sam moved slowly towards him and asked, "Is it a girl named Sam Manson?"

Danny moved towards her as well. They both moved in…until their lips connected.

Sam loved the warm feeling of the kiss. It felt so wonderful. And she knew that this time, it was real.

Danny felt blissful as he and Sam kissed. It made him feel warm, it made him feel safe. It felt so much better than the two fake-out make-outs that the two of them had shared.

When they pulled away after about ten seconds, Danny finally answered, "You can take that as a yes."

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Down at the White House, the weather had indeed gotten worse over the last few days. Only a few people were left, with one of them being President Knox.

The military general walked into Knox's office. Knox was on the phone. "Mr. President," said the general.

Knox hung up and listened as the general said, "I'm sorry, sir, but we can't wait any longer. We're the only ones left, sir."

Knox sat there for a moment, and then he agreed, "Alright." Then he got up and walked towards the door. Before leaving, he turned around in the doorway and turned around. He took one last look at his office, and then he sighed and left.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

At the U.S. Refugee Camp in Mexico City early that morning, everyone was hustling and bustling to shelter the people there that had come from the north.

A helicopter flew down to a piece of land. One person got out and walked inside. He handed a note to a secretary. She took a look at it. Her face sported a grave look as she walked towards Vice President Richardson. He was looking at some papers.

"Robert," she said.

Richardson looked up at her.

She handed the note to him, "The President's motorcade got caught in the storm."

Richardson looked closely at the note.

"They didn't make it," she said with a sad look on her face.

Richardson said nothing. He was obviously overwhelmed at the fact that the President was gone, and the fact that he would now be the President as well.

_A tragic end for the President of the United States. Anyway, Danny and Sam have now admitted their feelings for each other, while Tucker and Valerie might be getting something as well. What will happen next? Find out in Chapter 16!_


	16. Unexpected Assistance

_Howdy, folks! How are you? Everything's alright with me, I guess. Well…I guess that's all I can think to talk about._

_Thank you so much for the reviews, now here's a quick update. Onto Chapter 16!_

Later that afternoon, everyone was now up again. Everyone except Sam. Not only that, she looked much more pale than she did last night, and she did now have a fever. Everyone else was getting worried.

Danny ran his fingers across her head and said, "She wouldn't wake up this morning. Last night, she only had a fever. I don't get it."

Valerie shook her head, "Man, she looks awfully pale."

One of the other men who had stayed said to them, "Well, guys think for a minute. None of us has had anything real to eat in days."

Lancer said, "It has to be hypothermia."

"Hey, how could it be hypothermia? We've all…"

Tucker interrupted, "Hey, it could just be the flu, you guys."

From behind them, the librarian replied, "No, it isn't the flu."

Everyone else turned to her. She was holding a medical book in her hand. Tucker asked her, "And how do you know that? You're a librarian, not a doctor."

"Young man, books can be a good use for something other than burning. Alright, let's take a look at her symptoms."

With a worried look on his face, Danny explained, "I told you, she's got a fever and she's got a really cold sweat."

"How's her pulse?"

Valerie pressed her fingers up near Sam's Adam's apple and waited for a pulse. After a second, she answered, "It's really fast."

"Did she have any injuries like maybe a cut that could've gotten infected?"

Paulina answered, "I remember that she was whining about a cut on her leg a couple days ago. I didn't really think anything of it."

Ignoring the whining crack that Paulina had made, they began to move a few blankets that were covering Sam's right leg, the leg she had cut her leg on.

When they saw Sam's leg, a few of them looked pretty grossed out. The cut, instead of being red, had turned a disgusting shade of green because of the cold.

The librarian said, "That's blood poisoning. Um, septicemia. She might go into septic shock."

The other man who was there said, "I've seen that before. That could get bad. I've taken a lot of walks around the city, so I've seen plenty of vagrants and hobos getting it."

The librarian went on, "She needs a massive dose of penicillin, or a broad-spectrum antibiotic immediately, or…" Her voice trailed off.

Danny turned to her with a much more worried look and asked, "Or what?"

The librarian turned to Danny and answered in a hushed whisper, "Amputation."

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Out in space, the NASA satellite was observing what the Earth now looked like. The two workers inside it were awestruck as they saw the three huge storm cells around the world.

Parker said, "I've never seen anything like this. There's no point of reference. All I can see is cloud cover."

Indeed. There was cloud cover spreading over all parts of the Northern Hemisphere and over several parts of the Southern.

Parker's partner floated over to a computer. Parker asked him, "What are you doing?"

"Taking infrared image of thermal currents. Send to Houston, Korolev. Your weather service.

Parker answered, "I'll give you a hand there."

The two of them took infrared images like some you saw on the Weather Channel and sent it down to Houston.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Currently in Houston, both Brittany and Patrick were staying at the NASA base. At the moment, Patrick was asleep, but then Brittany walked over to him and nudged him.

"Patrick," she said, "Patrick, wake up."

Patrick groaned and sat up, "Huh? What is it, Brittany?"

"I've just received some satellite images from the space station. You'd better come take a look."

Patrick got up out of his bed and followed Brittany over to the computer. Brittany typed in a few keys and an infrared image that Parker and his partner had taken appeared on screen. They saw that the deadly eye of the storm over the United States was now hovering over Vermont.

Patrick asked, "How big is this thing?"

Brittany answered, "The vortex is fifty miles in diameter, and growing larger. The two cells over Europe and Asia are even bigger."

"Holy cow."

"This one's going to hit New York inside an hour."

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Meanwhile, Fredrick, Jack, and Steve were still walking through the snow. They still had a long way to go. But Steve's steps were looking a lot more uncoordinated now.

Steve said with a pant, "Fredrick…" Fredrick didn't hear him as they continued walking. After a few more seconds, Steve suddenly collapsed.

Jack saw him fall and walked over to him. Fredrick noticed the rope not being pulled and turned around. He saw Steve on the ground and yelled, "Steve! Are you alright? Steve!"

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Danny walked into the room with the fireplace. He had gone out into the hall to look for a few extra chairs.

He then started to stomp on the chairs from their sides, breaking them down. Danny then took the seat parts of the chairs and put them under his shoes. He started tying them to his shoes with rope.

The librarian asked him, "What are you doing?"

"Making snow shoes," answered Danny, "There's gotta be medicine on that ship."

Lancer said to him, "I thought you said it was too dangerous to go outside, Mr. Fenton."

"I know I did. But this is an emergency."

"Well, I must say that that is very resourceful, Mr. Fenton."

"Thanks. I saw this in a movie once."

Tucker walked over to the window and asked Danny, "Where did you find those chairs?"

Danny turned to Danny and asked, "Why?"

Tucker hesitated, and answered, "I'm going with you."

Danny smiled, "Thanks, man. Anybody else?"

No one said a word.

Danny sighed. He couldn't blame them. He was probably a fool for even trying this. But he didn't care. All he cared that Sam, the girl he officially loved, was now in danger.

Just then, he heard a voice shout, "Hey!"

Danny turned to the door. Was it Fredrick and Jack? Danny wildly shouted, "Dad?"

The voice yelled, "Fenton?" It wasn't either of them.

Tucker yelled, "Who goes there?"

A few moments later, two people suddenly walked inside, shivering.

Everyone gasped. Danny said, "Dash? Kwan?"

The two of them collapsed onto the floor. They both looked bad. There was snow all over them and they looked half-starved to death.

Danny yelled, "Get them by the fire! Get them by the fire!"

A bunch of them quickly began to move Dash and Kwan across the floor over to the fireplace. The two of them shivered as they warmed up by the fire.

Danny asked, "Are you guys okay?"

Dash answered, "Getting there."

Paulina asked them, "Why did you guys come back?"

Kwan answered, "Well, we just kept thinking about what Fenton said about the storm killing us, so we decided to turn back. We started back here yesterday. No one really tried to stop us."

Danny said to them, "I must say, you guys aren't as dumb as we thought."

"Thanks," said Dash, and then he said, "Hey!"

Danny and Tucker went back over to the chairs and started tying the seats to their shoes.

Kwan asked them, "What are you guys doing?"

Tucker answered, "Making snow shoes. Sam's sick, and Danny thinks there might be medicine on that one ship we saw a few days ago."

Danny added, "We can use a little more help, in case you're interested."

Dash shook his head, "Forget it. We've already been out in the snow long enough."

Danny frowned, and then suddenly grinned. He said, "What's this? Dash Baxter, backing down from a challenge? Unheard of!"

Dash growled, "Alright, Fenton. I'll come along."

Kwan coughed, "N-not me. I think I'm getting a cold." He sneezed.

Danny said, "Thanks. Come on. I'll show you where you can find a few chairs." He then turned to everyone else and said, "We'll be back soon. Don't worry."

The three of them began to walk out. Just before leaving, Valerie said, "Tucker, wait."

Tucker stopped in the doorway. He said to Danny, "Go on. I'll catch up." Danny nodded, and then walked out with Dash.

Valerie walked up to him and they walked out the door. Valerie then closed it. Tucker asked her, "Valerie, what is it?"

Valerie said, "Just, just…" Without warning she hugged him. Tucker blushed. Valerie finally said, "Be careful out there."

Tucker chuckled, "I will, Val."

Valerie smiled, and then grabbed the back of Tucker's head, and pulled it to her lips, kissing him. After a quick couple seconds, they pulled away.

Valerie chuckled nervously, "I don't know where that came from. Anyway, see you."

Tucker clicked his tongue and replied, "See you."

Valerie walked back into the room, while Tucker followed Danny, blushing.

_Ooh, another romance is blossoming between Tucker and Valerie! Well, Dash and Kwan have come back to the library, and now Danny, Tucker, and Dash are out to find medicine for Sam. And also remember that the eye of the storm is approaching them as well. Can they get the medicine and make it back in time? Find out in Chapter 17!_


	17. In and Out of the Ship

_Hey, people! Everything going well in your world? In my world, things are going fine, especially now that the new Danny Phantom episode is coming up soon. Thanks for the reviews. Oh, and this is a response to Jamie: Danny couldn't fly through the snow because the wind would keep blowing him off course. And it would feel much colder than usual in his suit because none of the clothes he wears in human form he stays wearing in ghost form. So any blankets or stuff he has on there, they would disappear when he transforms._

_Alright, now that that's out of the way, let's get moving! Chapter 17 is here and Danny, Tucker, and Dash are on their way to the ship to get medicine for the sick Sam!_

Danny, Tucker, and Dash walked quickly through the snow. The walking in the snow part wasn't hard because of the snow shoes that they had made out of the chairs.

They had gone out of the library through a window not too far from the room with the fireplace. It was where Dash had said that he and Kwan had gone back in through.

Their plan wasn't too difficult. Just follow in the direction they had seen the ship go in. They just had to hope that it hadn't gone very far.

Dash walked up further ahead of them, but not too far so Danny and Tucker couldn't see him.

Tucker said to Danny, "Why do you look so worried?"

Danny stuttered, "Uh, uh, w-what do you m-mean? I'm just fine. Don't I look fine? Yep. Sure do."

Tucker chuckled, "Save it, Danny. I know you like Sam."

Danny sighed, and then said, "Okay, you're right."

"Don't try to deny it, Dan…Wait, did you just admit it?"

"Yep."

"Wow! Did you tell her?"

"Yep."

"Double wow! How did she react?"

"We did a little lip-smacking last night." Danny smiled slyly at this.

Tucker high-fived him, "Triple wow, dude! For how long?"

"Look, I'll tell you later. We've got to find that medicine for Sam."

"Okay, dude. Chill. It's not like we've reached that ship yet."

"Let's just keep walking fast. Anyway, what did Valerie want to talk to you about?"

Tucker blushed a little, "Oh, uh, um, she just wanted to tell me to be careful, and uh…to…"

Danny raised his eyebrow.

Tucker sighed, "Okay, she hugged and kissed me too."

Danny chuckled, "Well, I'm not as against it now that she's not as hostile against my ghost half anymore."

Just then Dash turned around to them and said, "Hey, guys. We're here!"

Danny and Tucker stopped walking and looked up. Sure enough, the same ship that had passed through the city a few days ago had stopped in the snow. They looked back, and saw that they could still see the library.

Danny said to them, "Alright, let's go inside." He walked up ahead, with Dash saying, "Hey, who made you boss, Fenton?"

The three of them walked to a door and entered the ship. They shined flashlights in front of them to see. They had found them in the library.

They walked down the first hall and to a flight of stairs. They began to walk up it.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Outside, three wolves were flying through the air.

Their adventure had been a strange one indeed. After escaping from the zoo, they were about to be washed away when the tidal wave hit. But while they were underwater, a strange thing happened. A truck carrying ectoplasm had spilled open, and had gotten all over them. They were transformed into ghosts.

After that, they had flown out of the water to safety. They had hidden for a while, but smelling the three teenagers that were now onboard the ship, they began to fly toward it.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Danny walked down another hall after climbing the stairs. He looked down the hall trying to find a hospital or something. He turned right to another hall. Just then, on the second door on the left, he saw a room with a Red Cross on it.

Danny yelled back to Tucker and Dash, "I found it!"

Tucker and Dash walked up to him as Danny went to the door and tried to open it. But the handle wouldn't budge. Danny punched the door in frustration, "Oh, man! Open, would you?" Danny groaned. He knew he couldn't phase through the door since Dash would see.

Improvising, Danny walked back the way he came and followed the hall he was at. He saw a door at the end of it. Danny opened the door. He was hit with a blast of wind as he saw that it led outside. Danny looked around and saw a window. The window was in the hospital room.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

The wolves outside floated onboard where Danny, Tucker, and Dash had gone inside. They began to follow their scent down the first hall.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Tucker and Dash watched as Danny looked outside towards the window. Danny turned to them and said, "You guys wait by the door! I'll make it into the hospital room and unlock it!"

Tucker asked, "But what if you fall?"

"I'll be fine! Just wait by the door!"

The two of them nodded, and then went back to the door.

Danny took a deep breath, and then said, "Going ghost." He transformed into Danny Phantom. Just as he did, he was hit with a big chill. The blankets that he had over himself were gone since he had transformed. He took a deep breath, and tried to fly to the window, but the powerful wind blew him off course and he fell onto a lower deck. Shivering madly, Danny was forced to change back into Danny Fenton.

Danny shrugged, "Guess I'm doing this the old-fashioned way." He saw two metal bars stretching across the ship. They were both above him and it was perfect to walk across.

He grabbed the bottom bar and climbed up on top of it. He grabbed the top bar and he began to walk across to the window. After a few seconds, he reached it.

Knowing it wouldn't take long, he phased through the window and inside. Sure enough, it was the hospital room. He ran over to the door and unlocked it. He then opened it and Tucker and Dash went inside.

The three of them looked around the room. Dash asked, "What are we looking for again?"

Danny sighed, "It's penicillin. Look around."

The three of them then started opening the cabinets and looking around. Dash sighed as he looked at the labels, "It's all in Russian. I…"

"I know," said Danny, "Just keep looking."

After a few more seconds, Tucker held up a bottle, "Hey, guys. I found it."

Danny turned to him, "What? How do you know?"

Tucker pointed to it, "Because it says 'Penicillin' on the bottom."

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

The wolves started floating slowly up the stairs. They wanted to be quiet so that the three teenagers who were here would not hear them.

They all looked hungry as they floated up to the top of the stairs.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Danny, Tucker, and Dash left the hospital room. Danny held the bottle as they started back the way they came. They headed down the hall when Tucker stopped at a door.

He said to them, "Wait a minute. This is the Mess Hall. We should find some food while we're here."

Danny replied, "Tucker, we don't have enough time."

Dash followed Tucker and said, "Fenton, the only thing I've eaten the last three days has been snow. I'm getting some food."

"But…"

Tucker added, "Besides him, none of us will survive that much longer without food. Including Sam."

Danny finally said, "Okay." He followed them into the Mess Hall.

Once inside, they looked around the room for food. For a minute, all they found was pots and pans and stuff to cook the food.

Tucker walked around the corner in the Hall. He yelled back, "Hey, Danny! Over here!"

"What?" asked Danny as he followed him.

Tucker pointed to a stack of shelves. It was a bunch of cans of soup, fruit, corn, and other canned foods. In the fridges, there were also frozen meats and bread.

"Bingo," said Tucker. Danny laughed as they started taking the food.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

The three wolves had now reached the hall after the stairs where Danny, Tucker, and Dash had been on. They heard Danny and Tucker laughing and followed it.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Dash looked through a bunch of cupboards, looking for something. When he opened one, something inside suddenly started inflating, knocking him down. He looked up and saw it was an inflatable raft.

Danny yelled, "Dash, what happened?"

Tucker said, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

They both walked over to him. They set the food on the table and Tucker asked him, "What happened?"

Dash shrugged, "I don't know. I just opened a cupboard, and that thing came out."

Outside, the wolves floated inside the Mess Hall, just out of the boys' view. They started growling quietly.

Tucker pointed to the raft, "We can use that thing."

"How?" Dash asked.

Danny replied, "We can carry the food in it." It was so cold in the room, Danny didn't even notice his ghost sense.

Just then, they heard a loud snarl and saw the wolves. The three of them gasped. Tucker shouted, "Aaah! Ghost wolves!"

The three of them ran over to the door that led to the back of the Mess Hall. The wolves flew toward them.

In the confusion to get through the door, Dash fell down. One of the wolves grabbed Dash by the leg and tried to pull him. Using his flashlight, Danny started hitting the wolf with it. He kept hitting while Tucker tried to pull Dash through.

Once the wolf let go, Danny yelled, "Pull him in, Tucker!" The wolf whimpered as Tucker pulled Dash inside. Danny slammed the door shut and locked it.

Ignoring the teenagers, the wolves flew on top of the table and started eating some of the food that was there.

Dash groaned, "Oh, my leg." Danny looked and saw that there was a deep gash in Dash's left leg.

Danny grimaced. Tucker took off one of his scarves and said, "Here. Use this."

Danny took the scarf and tied it around Dash's leg.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Back in Houston, Brittany and Patrick looked at each other.

Brittany turned to the computer and said, "It should be over New York by now. Satellite images are showing a temperature drop of ten degrees per second."

The eye of the storm was currently just over New York, but it would take a couple more minutes before it reached where Danny and the gang were at.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Danny opened the door in the back of the room and looked up at the sky. From a few miles away, he saw that the sky was starting to brighten just a little.

Danny said, "You guys, I think we're almost in the eye of it. He turned around, "We have to get back right away."

He explained to them, "Look, I'm going to go outside, and lure the wolves out of the room. When they leave, you lock the door."

Tucker said, "Good luck." Dash said, "Yeah, good luck…Danny."

Danny went outside. He climbed back across the metal bars which led back into the hospital room. He phased inside. Knowing it would be faster to get away from the wolves and that it wasn't as cold inside, he transformed into Danny Phantom.

He carefully floated out of the room. He took a deep breath, and then stomped onto the floor to lure them out. The wolves growled and flew towards Danny as he flew back down the hall. The wolves were fast and followed as Danny flew down the steps.

Tucker and Dash quickly went back into the main Mess Hall room. Dash had to limp.

Danny finally reached the first hallway. He flew to the doorway and stopped. He turned around to the wolves. As they approached him, Danny fired an ectoplasmic blast at them. They were hit and fell to the ground.

Dash said, "Tucker, hurry." He handed Tucker a broom and Tucker stuck it between the handles.

Danny flew back up to the door of the Mess Hall. He changed back into Danny Fenton and pounded on the door. After a few seconds, he shouted, "Tucker! Dash! Open the door!"

Tucker took the broom out and opened it. Danny ran inside. Dash asked, "Where are the wolves?"

"They're gone. We have to get out of here now." He pointed to Tucker, "Tucker, get the supplies."

Tucker got the remaining food as Danny got the inflatable raft.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Farther south, Fredrick was carrying Steve in a blanket tied to a rope while Jack walked behind him.

As they walked, they noticed something. They stopped as they saw the sky was brightening.

Fredrick's eyes bugged out slightly as he saw a United States flag blowing in the wind. Just then, the wind stopped. Far ahead, the sky was blue with clouds around the blue.

Knowing what was happening, the two brothers ran to the top of a Wendy's restaurant. They unbuckled their shoes so they weren't tied to each other for now.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Danny and Tucker pulled Dash on the raft through the snow along with the food. Dash's leg made it too uncomfortable to walk, let alone run. They were now running, as they knew the eye of the storm was getting closer and closer to them.

The sky ahead of them was now getting blue. This wasn't currently where the library was. They saw it was where the Empire State building was. They stopped as it started leaning and it started to freeze over. The windows were breaking or freezing and the building started to become a tower of ice.

Danny shouted, "Let's go!" They took off running again, now faster. Danny yelled, "Pull faster, Tuck!"

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Jack pulled the top of an air vent off so they would have a way inside. Fredrick pulled Steve up and dropped him inside.

He crashed through the vent and inside.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

"Come on!" shouted Danny as they kept running as fast as they could. They were almost back to the library, but the big freeze was now reaching the library as well.

Finally they made it back to the window they had gotten out of. They hurried inside. Danny handed the penicillin to Tucker, "Take the medicine to Sam!"

Tucker grabbed it and the food and ran to her. Danny pulled Dash to his feet and started pulling him down the hall as Dash leaned on Danny's shoulder.

Danny kept on running while keeping Dash on his feet. The hallway was starting to freeze all around the two of them as they hurried down the hall.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Approximately twenty seconds earlier…

Jack jumped down inside the vent with Steve. Fredrick picked up the remaining luggage they had and threw it down to Jack. Jack took it and Steve into the next room.

Fredrick started to drop down himself. Before dropping, he saw the flag. A couple seconds later, it suddenly froze in ice. Fredrick quickly dropped down into the vent.

He got up as the ice appeared in the vent and down into the room.

Just then, Jack closed the door!

Fredrick banged on the door and screamed, "Jack, I'm still in here! Open it!"

Jack quickly opened the door, "Sorry. My bad."

Fredrick hurried through the door.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

"We're almost there!" shouted Danny as they approached the room with the fireplace. The ice was almost to them!

Dash muttered, "We're not gonna make it."

Danny groaned, and then had an idea. He could fly faster, so he could get them in in time. He knew that would mean revealing his secret, but there was no choice. He transformed into Danny Phantom. Dash gasped, "Fenton, you're that ghost kid?"

Danny nodded as he lifted Dash into the air and flew them down the hall. With faster speed, they flew down the hall.

Finally they flew into the room with the fireplace. Everyone else gasped when they saw him but Danny didn't care. He shouted, "Tucker! Quick, close the door!"

Tucker tore back across the room and slammed the doors shut.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

At the same time, Fredrick slammed the door shut. He and Jack watched as ice began to form on the door.

They then realized that they were in the Wendy's kitchen, which had gas grills.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

"Don't let the fire go out!" shouted Danny as everyone started throwing more and more books onto the fire. He knew that if the fire went out during the big freeze, they were finished.

Now as Danny Fenton again, Danny hurried over to Sam, who had taken the penicillin. He held her in his arms and carried her closer to the fire to keep her warm.

Ice was forming on the walls as the librarian asked, "What's happening?"

Ice was now starting to form on the door.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Using the gas grills, Fredrick was getting a fire going. He turned it up as high as it could go. Jack held Steve close by it and stood close by it himself. Jack also helped out by putting some wood on the fire.

The fire grew a little larger as the ice was getting closer…

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Ice continued to form across the room as everyone looked afraid at what was happening.

Danny turned back to the fire and yelled, "More books! More books!"

Everyone started throwing more books onto the fire. Knowing this was urgent, they threw as many books onto the fire as possible to keep it going as it grew colder and colder…

_BIG CLIFFHANGER! Oh, don't you just love how evil I am? lol Man, what a long chapter that was! My longest ever at 3988words! Will everyone in the library and in Wendy's survive the big freeze? Wait until Chapter 18!_


	18. Learning from Mistakes

_Hi, there! A little explanation. This isn't a new chapter, technically. After some thought, I decided to add on to Chapter 18, just so I won't have to make the next chapter short. Because of the extension, there will only be one more chapter to "The Phantom Storm" right after this one. A response to Master of Procrastination. Don't worry. You'll find out what happened to Danny and the gang soon enough. And I didn't put EVERY single scene from the movie, if you think it over. But for following most of the words, yes, I did watch scenes of the movie every time I typed. And there isn't supposed to be a lot of ghost action in this, by the way._

_Now that that's taken care of, let's head to the revised Chapter 18!_

A nice fire burned on the gas grills in the kitchen of Wendy's. Nearly everything in the room was frozen in ice. A tent stood inflated in the middle of the room, with Steve asleep inside.

Somehow, the fire that Fredrick and Jack had made had been enough to withstand the big freeze. When it was over, all three of them were still alive, even though Steve was still out.

After that, Fredrick and Jack had put up the tent and let Steve rest inside.

Without the two brothers noticing, Steve slowly got up. His overcoat was off as well as Fredrick's and Jack's.

Steve walked over to them across the room and asked, "How long have I been out of it?"

The two of them turned around and smiled that he was awake. Fredrick answered, "A couple hours. How do you feel?"

He shrugged, "Okay. What happened?"

Jack replied, "We got caught in the eye of the storm."

Fredrick added, "Yeah, and we had to get inside in kind of a hurry, so I…sort of pushed you in."

Steve rolled his eyes a little bit, "I should be used to you pushing me around."

Fredrick smiled, "Good to have you back." Jack walked over to Steve and gave him a friendly slap on the shoulder.

At that, Fredrick put on his overcoat. Steve asked, "What are you doing?"

Fredrick answered, "The eye of the storm has passed. And we're still forty miles from Manhattan."

Steve asked him, "Fredrick, Jack, shouldn't we wait at least one more day?"

Fredrick and Jack turned around. Fredrick said, "Danny may not have one more day."

Jack added, "Steve, if you ever had a son and he was in a situation like this, you'd want to save him as fast as you can at whatever the cost is. We leave now."

Steve nodded, and then put his overcoat back on.

After the three of them were able to climb back up through the air vent where they went in, they continued on the road to Manhattan. Around them, the buildings that they saw were now frozen in ice.

The blizzard was still going strong after six and a half days, and it still took a long bit of time to walk through the excessive snow and wind.

After walking for a couple hours, they saw a sign covered in snow and ice. Fredrick took out his trusty pick ax and hit the sign with it. Some snow fell off. Fredrick hit it again, and more snow fell off. They still weren't able to read it.

Steve checked the navigator and saw that they weren't far from Manhattan now.

Just then, they looked down and saw something on the ground. People. Hundreds of dead and frozen bodies lay on the ground in the snow. They were scattered all across the ground and they saw them for miles. One of them, they saw, had a police officer's uniform.

Indeed, the majority of those dead were those who had ignored Danny's words of wisdom and chose to leave the library. Dash and Kwan would've been among them had they not turned back just in time.

As they saw the dead bodies lying on the ground, all the three of them could do was just sigh and bow their heads.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

That night, they camped out. They had now traveled rather far to the east, and were now camping out on the frozen Atlantic Ocean.

They were passing around hot chocolate and reading when Steve asked, "What do you think is going to happen to us?"

Jack answered, "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean us. Civilization. Everybody."

Fredrick replied to that, "Mankind survived the last Ice Age. Mankind is the most resourceful creatures on the planet and we're certainly capable of surviving this one. It all depends on whether or not we can learn from our mistakes. I sure would like a chance to learn from mine."

Jack said to him, "You did everything you could."

Steve added, "Some people like the Vice President were just too foolish to listen soon enough."

Fredrick sighed, and then said, "I was thinking about Danny."

Steve looked away for a moment, and then replied, "Fredrick, you know the chances of Danny…"

Jack interrupted, "Don't talk like that, Steve. Don't talk like that."

"Sorry."

"You know," began Fredrick, "I don't think I ever spent enough time with Danny. The only time I ever really see him is at Christmas, and even then it's no guarantee. And that also pretty much goes for you, Maddie, and Jazz. I should've kept in touch a little more. You, my own brother." He turned to Jack at this.

Fredrick went on, "I only took him on one trip, on a research trip to Greenland. The ship got stuck in the ice and we were stranded for ten days in pouring rain."

Jack sighed, "I know what you mean, Fredrick. Most of the time, I get so caught up in hunting ghosts, I don't spend a lot of time with him. But he knows I love him."

Fredrick nodded, and then said, "We made Danny a promise."

Jack nodded back, and then replied, "Let's keep it." Then they did their special handshake they always used to do when they were kids.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Early the next morning, out in space, the NASA satellite was still orbiting the Earth.

Currently, a signal was going through from Mission Control. It was saying, "Parker, this is Houston. Do you read?"

Parker answered, "Roger, Mission Control. Go ahead."

"We're getting a few scattered reports that the storm is dissipating over North America. Can you confirm?"

Parker floated to the window and took a look out. "Affirmative," he said, "It's finally clearing. We're over Europe right now. I can see land mass for the first time in days."

After seeing nothing but cloud cover for days, Parker and his partner finally saw land mass. It now looked just like a bunch of carved ice.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

At this time, Fredrick was waking up. But he woke up to an odd sound. Nothing. For the last few days, he heard nothing but pounding wind and snow. Now, he heard nothing.

Curious, Fredrick put on his overcoat and unzipped the tent. He took a look outside. Hearing him get up, Jack and Steve followed outside.

The three of them looked awestruck as they saw something that had vanished from the sky they had looked at for a couple weeks now. Sun. There was a sunny sky and a gentle wind to accompany the feet of snow on the ground.

They looked up and saw the Statue of Liberty. At least, what was sticking out of the snow. All they could really see was the head and the torch sticking out.

This was to their right. They took a look back to their left and saw a bunch of icy buildings.

Presumably, Manhattan.

_(This is where it gets extended)_

After packing up camp, the three of them began to walk the last mile to Manhattan.

Because there was no longer a powerful wind with a fast-falling snow, the last stretch to the city took a lot quicker.

After a while, they finally passed the first couple of icy buildings. Looking around, the whole city looked like a huge sculpture of ice. It seemed too unbelievable to think this was possible.

After about another minute of walking, Fredrick turned to Steve and asked, "How much further is it to the library?"

Steve checked the navigator. He took a look at it and said, "It should be…right here."

Fredrick and Jack looked at Steve with looks of disbelief. All they saw was a large hill of snow.

Steve sighed, and then said, "I'm sorry, Fredrick. Jack."

Fredrick and Jack unbuckled their shoes from the rope and ran up over the hill. Steve followed behind them.

When they made it over, they saw one section of the library sticking high out of the snow. Off to the right of that, they saw a window. It was only just out of the snow, but there was still a capability to get in. It was the window that Danny, Tucker, and Dash had gone in and out of.

Knowing that there was still hope, they walked over to the window and slipped inside.

Once inside, there was a hill of snow that led down to the floor. They slid down to the bottom and walked into the hallway. The interior of the library looked no different than outside. Everything was just like an ice sculpture.

In the hall, Jack yelled, "Danny!" His voice echoed throughout the hall.

Fredrick shouted, "Danny! Are you here?"

No answer to either of them.

They kept on walking around the library for quite a while, checking in most of the rooms for signs of anyone being alive.

Finally, they walked down another hall to another icy door. This door led to the room with the fireplace where Danny and the gang were last seen. At the bottom of the door, a fairly bright light shined through it.

The three of them looked at each other. Jack took a deep breath and said, "This could be it."

Fredrick nodded, "Agreed." Then he reached for the handle. But he pulled his hand back and said, "You know, it could just be sunlight through the window."

Jack nodded, "Well, there's only one way to find out."

Steve said, "Right. Who wants to open the door?"

Jack answered, "Fredrick, you do it. No one would be alive, including Danny, if it wasn't for you, even though there's a chance he isn't alive anyway, but lots of others still will be. That means that…"

Fredrick cleared his throat, "Ah-hem. Get to the point, Jack."

Jack chuckled sheepishly, "The point is, you deserve it."

Fredrick embraced his brother with a smile, "Thanks, Jack."

Jack patted his brother on the back and said, "No problem, Fredrick."

They stepped away. Fredrick took a deep breath, grabbed hold of the icy door handle, and pushed it open.

_Oooh, a cliffhanger! Well, this is it! The moment of truth where we find out, have Danny and the others survived this terrible storm that has finally come to an end? Either way, how will Jack and Fredrick cope with it? Find out in the exciting conclusion, coming soon!_


	19. Rebuilding

_Greetings and salutations, folks! Before starting, in case you didn't notice, I put an extension on the previous chapter, so if you didn't read it, I suggest you go back and read it before doing anything else, review, and then come back here. Also, this will be the last chapter of "The Phantom Storm." I'm sorry to be finishing this up, as it was one of my favorite stories to work on, even though I still liked doing "Fading Beyond Love's Reach REVISED" more. Anyway, this is it. Thank you all for the reviews!_

_Alright, Chapter 19, the final chapter is here, and Fredrick is just now opening the door to the room with the fireplace? Who has survived and who hasn't?_

Fredrick, Jack, and Steve walked inside the room with the fireplace and took a look around the room. On the majority of the room was all ice, nothing different than the outside world.

Then they turned their flashlights as something caught their eye. In the fireplace, the fire was still burning as bright as ever.

They shined their flashlights on the people on the couches and chairs, who were now asleep and still unfrozen.

After Fredrick shined his light on Sam, she winced, and then slowly opened her eyes. She slowly sat up and asked, "Who's that?" She was referring to Fredrick, of course, whom she had never met.

Everyone else began to wake up as the flashlights shined on them, including Danny. He looked up from the chair he was sitting in and saw Jack and Fredrick.

To answer Sam, Danny said, "My dad. And my uncle. And some other guy I don't know."

Fredrick and Jack looked at Danny. Danny got up and walked over to them. He said, "You guys made it." He then hugged the both of them.

Fredrick and Jack were taken aback by this but returned Danny's hugs.

Jack chuckled, "Of course we did, son. Why wouldn't we?"

Fredrick smiled, "I'm glad you all are safe."

Everyone around the room smiled at the sight. Danny knew he was embarrassing himself a little, but he didn't care. All he cared about was that his dad and uncle had made it, and they would finally be getting out of here.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

A few hours later, a helicopter flew down to the American embassy. A couple people got out and ran inside, one of them being Patrick.

The two men walked down the halls until they found the room they were looking for.

The other man opened the door and Patrick walked inside.

He said, "Mr. President."

Bob Richardson was at the window. Word was out that Gerald Knox was gone, so Richardson was now the President. Richardson turned around, acknowledging that he heard him.

Patrick said, "I just received a short wave radio transmission from Fredrick Fenton. He made it to New York. He says there are survivors."

Richardson smiled. He nodded and said, "Thank you, Patrick. That's…that's good news. Really good news."

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Now that word had gotten out about the survivors in New York, helicopters were being sent to New York to rescue them.

As they departed, Richardson was making a press conference that was broadcasted throughout several channels on TV.

He said, "These past few weeks have left us all with a profound sense of humility in the face of nature's destructive power. For years, we believed that we could continue to consume Earth's natural resources without any fear of consequence. We were wrong. _I_ was wrong." It was clear that Richardson was ashamed of himself for not trusting Fredrick sooner.

He went on, "The fact that my first address to you comes from foreign soil is a testament to our changed reality. Not only Americans, but people all around the world are now guests in the nation we once called the third world. In our time of need, they have treated us with warm hospitality and shelter, and I can't begin to say how grateful I am for that."

Everyone around the world was watching in silence: at the American Embassy, at NASA, in the NASA satellite, and in just about everywhere else.

Also watching were Maddie and Jazz, who were still at their hotel in Mexico.

Their eyes were glued to the set as Richardson continued, "We mourn for the loss of a spirited leader whose great order to evacuate citizens to the south saved millions of lives."

Jazz and Maddie smiled at each other, knowing that Fredrick was completely responsible for the evacuations.

Richardson kept going, "For days now, we have grieved about those who are trapped in the north. Today, there is cause for hope. Only a few hours ago, I received word that a small group of people managed to survive in New York City, against all odds and in the face of enormous and stupendous adversity. I've asked for a search and rescue team to bring them home and to look for any more survivors."

Maddie and Jazz smiled widely, and then hugged. Even if it wasn't official, they just had a gut instinct that it was Danny and the gang.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Seeing the helicopters up above them, Danny and the gang walked from the library onto the frozen Atlantic Ocean to be picked up.

While they walked, there was much discussion.

Paulina walked up to Sam and said, "Look, this isn't easy to say, but I'm sorry if I was a little rough on you in there."

Sam sighed. She said to her, "That's okay. I'm sorry I got a little uptight as well."

Paulina replied, "Yeah, well don't think this means I'm going to treat you any differently."

Sam rolled her eyes as Paulina walked over to Danny.

She asked him, "So why didn't you tell me you were the ghost boy?"

Danny shrugged, "I don't know. I didn't know how anybody would react. I thought they'd call me a freak."

Paulina answered, "You know, I actually liked the ghost boy. But now that I know that it's you, I don't need him, er, I mean _you_ anymore. But thanks for the warning about the storm."

Danny shrugged, "Okay." Paulina walked away.

Next, Dash walked over to Danny after talking with Kwan. He said to him, "Listen, after what happened on that ship with the wolves and then flying me down the hall to the fire and warning about the storm…"

Danny said, "Dash, your point?"

Dash went on, "Well, after all that went on, I…guess you're not…that bad. Sorry for all the trouble I always caused you. And uh, thanks for well, saving my life."

"Do I get something for that?"

"Well, I guess I won't be as hard on you for that."

"Thanks, Dash." Then the two of them shook hands. With that, Dash walked back over to Kwan.

Also in conversation were Tucker and Valerie. Valerie was saying, "You know, being through this whole thing with you has given me a whole different look at you. You're a really cool person."

Tucker smiled, "Thanks, Valerie. You're really cool too."

"I was thinking of you the whole time you went to that ship. I wasn't sure you'd make it back."

"Well, I did. And we all survived this."

"Yeah. Listen, I have to talk to Danny for a minute."

"Okay." Valerie kissed him on the cheek and then walked over to Danny.

She said to him, "So, you're the ghost kid."

Danny sighed, "Yep. Everyone saw it. You won't tell my parents or anyone else, will you?"

"Since you kept my secret about ghost hunting and the Nasty Burger thing, I should probably keep yours as well. It's only right."

"Really?"

"Really. And we still follow with that truce we made. But don't get too comfortable, because anytime you show signs of being hostile, I come after you. Don't step out of line with me."

"Uh, sure. I will." Valerie nodded, and then walked back to Tucker.

Finally Sam walked over to Danny. She said to him, "I am so glad we're all okay."

Danny nodded, "Me too. But I'm twice as glad to know you got out of it fine."

"Thanks, Danny."

"I was so worried for you when I saw you sick. I didn't care how dangerous going on that ship was; I was just concerned about making sure you were fine."

"I knew you cared, Danny."

"Thanks. I love you, Sam."

"I love you too, Danny."

At that moment, the helicopter finally landed and they stopped walking. A few people got out, with one of them being Patrick.

Patrick walked over to Fredrick and yelled over the propeller noise, "Fredrick!" He shook his hand roughly and said, "It's good to see you! Let's get on board!"

Everyone stepped onto the helicopter to be lifted out of the city. As they rose out, it was clear to see that everyone was extremely relieved to be safe and on their way out.

As they flew out, Sam looked past Danny out the window. Danny wondered what she was looking at and looked out. Everyone else did the same.

They saw on the tops of several buildings, there were people. Small groups of people that had survived it all, and they were being rescued by other helicopters.

Everyone smiled, especially Fredrick. They were happy to see that those smart enough to stay indoors had been able to survive.

As they flew away, a tired Sam rested her head on Danny's shoulder. Danny smiled and rested his head on her head.

From across the interior of the helicopter, Fredrick and Jack smiled. He had told them about his love for Sam. Jack was happy, since he had expected it. Fredrick hadn't met Sam, so he was still a little confused by it. But he supported it.

They finally flew high over the city and out. After everything that happened, after the tidal wave, the blizzard, and the big freeze, they had somehow survived. Everyone in the library had.

Although it would be years before they could return to Amity Park, they knew that just surviving was a prize in the most. Also, since the Fenton Portal was pretty much buried in snow at Danny's house, very few ghosts got out over the next couple years, so Danny was able to live much more of a normal life, and his love for Sam spurred him along.

The experience people had shared throughout the whole storm was something they would never forget. They also learned that no matter how good things may seem, don't be surprised if things take a sudden change, possibly for the worse.

Earth was a precious thing. Due to what had happened over the last few weeks, everyone learned a great lesson not to waste its natural resources unwisely ever again.

With the terrible weather finally over, the rebuilding for a new world began.

_**The End**_

_That's it! It's all over! I know those last few talks were horrible, but it was the best I could really come up with. Well, everything worked out for everybody. Everyone survived, the storm is over, Danny's powers are understood, and Danny and Sam have gotten together. Well, that's it. Don't forget that "Doctor's Disorders" airs tonight at 9 PM! Don't miss it! As for me, I might take a break for a while, but expect another Danny Phantom fanfic in…August at the latest. But for now, this is JK rulez, signing out!_


End file.
